Tempestuous
by orangeyhairedimmortal
Summary: When Jimmy moved away from Retroville, Cindy was distraught and heartbroken. Eventually, Nick asks her out and she is happy. Now a junior, Cindy is the hottest, smartest girl in school but when Jimmy comes back, things take strange turns as it always does when he's around. When a chemistry experiment goes wrong, who will be there for the boy genius? mpreg!Jimmy, JimCin, LibCarl
1. Chapter 1

Cindy Vortex walked down the hallway of Galileo High School in her brand new designer miniskirt that she had gotten some weeks ago. Cindy didn't like to stand out too much but when she did, everyone stared at her in either jealousy or adoration. She knew she was hot but she was modest enough not to show it at a full extend all the time but sometimes she got a wild hair and wanted to go all out… like today.

Cindy wasn't sure why today would be a good day to ditch her capris and wear the miniskirt and a button down top but whatever the reason, she had a feeling that today would be a good one. She also had her high heels on as well, making her athletic legs be shown off even more than usual. Her blonde hair was down, laying over her shoulders with a green headband in it to match her green eyes. She was heading down the hallway to get to her locker and to her destination.

Her destination: Nick Dean, the star quarterback and captain of the basketball team. He was the most handsome, coolest guy at Galileo High and practically all of Retroville as far as the girls of the school were concerned.

Cindy and Nick began dating when they were in the last year of middle school. Cindy had been taken completely off guard when he had asked her out but since she used to have a crush on him and he had gotten really hot over the years, Cindy said yes to him. She even wore his class ring around her neck to symbolize their relationship to everyone else.

"Yo, Cindy!" someone yelled.

Cindy turned and waited for her friend, Libby Folfax to catch up with her.

"Hey, you're finally wearing that skirt you bought a while back. What's the occasion? I thought you said that you weren't going to wear that to school because it showed off your legs too much?"

"Well, I wasn't but I just felt like today was a good day to wear it."

"It looks awesome on you, like I told you in the store. Nick will be so attracted to you."

"You mean even more than he already is?"

The two laughed at their inside joke as they walked up to Nick, who was waiting by the lockers. Cindy walked to him and began to twist a little, waiting for him to say something. When he didn't, Cindy leaned over and smiled.

"Hey, Nick." She said with a grin.

Nick lifted up his head and gave her his signature smirk when he looked down and saw her wearing the miniskirt.

"Wow, Cindy, you're looking overly sexy today. New shirt?"

"Noooooo." She said with a knowing gleam.

The two had a secret game they played when they saw big changes in each other and liked to tease each other about it until the answer was right. It was cooky but it made the two of them happy.

"Then… it must be your hair?"

"Nooooo."

"Hmm…"

Nick put his hand under his chin, acting like he was thinking very hard as he looked her up and down.

"I guess the only other option would have to be those sexy legs that seem to go on for miles… Damn, Cynthia, I never knew you had such killer legs."

"I would have to in order to complete my killer body." She said with a smirk.

Nick growled and pulled Cindy to him, landing a passionate kiss on her lips.

Libby just rolled her eyes. Sometimes the two of them made her sick.

"Hey, Libby."

"Hey, Carl." She said, kissing him on the lips as he walked up to her.

Libby had started dating Carl in the beginning of their junior year and had broken up with Sheen a long time ago due to his constant in and out of institutions. While they were still kids, Sheen had gone mission for almost a year and when he came back, even though all of his friends believed him, his father didn't believe him when he said that he had been on an alien planet since he was gone. Mr. Estevez just took it as the workings of a mind controlling kidnapper that brainwashed Sheen.

With the lack of support from Mr. Estevez, Sheen's 'antics' began to get worse and Mr. Estevez eventually had him sent to an institution where they did a lot of unethical tests and things began to just decline from there. Whenever he wasn't taking the pills the doctor gave him, he was the same Sheen but if his father forced him, he was a zombie and didn't come to school for a long time. Libby would visit him often as well as Carl but Libby's mom didn't like her visiting him and so she had to keep her contact very minimal. When the institutionalization began with Sheen, Libby was very distraught and depressed a lot about it but she talked with Carl a lot and eventually, Carl asked her out.

It only took a summer for Carl Wheezer to grow a little taller and thin out and although he isn't at his goal weight, with the help of Libby, she encourages his weight loss and exercises with him. She had already begun to like him when he was comforting her through hard times in her feelings for Sheen but accepted going out with him when he finally got the courage to ask her.

Once the two were done with their simple hello kiss, they looked over at Cindy and Nick, who were still kissing.

"Do you think they're breathing?" Carl asked, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"I don't even try to understand how that works anymore…" Libby looked down and smiled. "Hey, you got it!"

Carl looked at his hand where he was holding hid iPad and held it up, showing Libby the prancing llama cover that he had on it.

"Yeah." He laughed, still with a snort. "I saved up a long time for it."

"I don't see why that could be worth anything." Cindy suddenly chimed in, seeming done with her kissing. "It looks like something you could make yourself or get at a cheaper place."

"Well, that's the beauty of being a llama merchandise connoisseur… This isn't just any old llama case; the whole thing is made from llamas. The prancing llama is made of llama fur and the rest is made from llamas too."

"I honestly don't see why _you_ haven't been committed to an institution like Estevez has. Your obsession with pachyderms is unhealthy." Nick said.

"Uh, Nick, pachyderms are things like elephants, hippos, and rhinos… well, actually it's the obsolete order of such animals. Llamas are actually part of the order Artiodactyla…"

Nick blinked at her as usual when she went off on a smart streak and Cindy blushed. She was, of course, still very smart but she had to dumb herself down a lot in order to have a decent conversation with Nick as well as not sound like a complete bitch.

"Or so I saw on **Jeopardy**. That show is really good for learning things!"

"Yeah!" Nick agreed.

Carl kissed Libby goodbye since he had to get to class and Libby watched him go when she saw someone looking around and lifted an eyebrow.

"Yo, Cin, check it out." She said, elbowing Cindy.

Cindy turned to where Libby was looking and did a double take. There was a hot guy looking around the hallway that looked a little lost. Cindy smirked and turned to Libby.

"Hey, watch this; this will make Nick _so_ jealous."

"Girl, why would you want to do that? You guys have it good right now, so why ruin it?"

"Lighten up, Libby. It's called a 'test of devotion'. If he gets uber jealous then I know that he is totally devoted to me. Besides, it adds a little spark into the relationship." She said with a smirk.

She walked over to the new student and stopped in front of him as he looked at a school map.

"Hey, you need some help?" she said, putting her hand on her hip.

The guy stopped moving forward when a nice pair of legs came in his periphial view and he looked at the lovely legs in front of him. He then traveled his way up her body and all the way to her face, looking Cindy in her green eyes. He blinked a little but then gave her a small smile, making Cindy's heart skip a beat. She had to admit that he was almost as cute as Nick with his bright blue eyes and spiked brown hair. He was a little shorter than a regular guy but Cindy didn't care; plus, he seemed oddly familiar to her.

"Um… yeah, I was looking for the advanced calculus classroom."

"Advanced calculus? Don't you mean trig?"

"No… advanced *calculus*. See?"

He held out his schedule to her and she looked over it, where she frowned.

"_What_? When _I_ asked for a calculus class they said that this school only went as high as advanced trigonometry."

"Oh… Well, I don't know what to tell you about that but I'm assuming since it's new to you then you don't know where it is…" He looked her up and down again and lifted an eyebrow at her. "You… take advanced trig?"

Cindy threw her hair over her shoulder. "So? Despite my good looks, I _do_ have a brain. Not all blondes are stupid."

The guy gave her a crooked smile. "I guess not, my bad. I guess I'll just have to go back to the office and ask where this classroom is. Thanks for trying to help though, uh…"

"Oh, it's Cindy, Cindy Vortex."

The boy seemed to blink in confusion and then nodded, smiling a little.

"Ah, well, thanks again."

He turned around and began walking away when Cindy realized he never told her his name.

"Wait! What's _your_ name?!"

When he didn't answer she scoffed and then face palmed.

"Smooth, girl, smooth… That was almost like watching you try to ask a guy out and get rejected or something." Libby said, walking up to her and putting her elbow on her friend's shoulder. "A classic nose-dive."

"Shut up, Libby." Cindy snapped as she walked away and Libby just laughed at her friend's idiocy.

* * *

As Cindy sat in AP Chemistry, she wondered if the new kid found the class that he was looking for. She also wanted to know if they would move her to that class as well because trig was so easy for her, not a challenge for her at all. The teacher was just about to start the lesson when the door opened and everyone turned.

"Sorry… Here's my pass."

Cindy's eyes lit up at the new boy's appearance and the teacher read over the note.

"You're excused for today, Neutron, but don't think this 'new kid' business will excuse you for long."

"Of course not."

"You can take a seat beside Ms. Vortex if you think you can keep up with her. I won't have her doing all the work again, isn't that right, Cindy?"

Cindy had been staring at the boy in complete awe but looked up when her name was called.

"Uh, yes, Mr. Terrace."

"Don't worry, I think I can hold my own." The boy said, walking to Cindy's table and sitting down as Cindy continued to stare.

"Neutron? As in _Jimmy_ Neutron?"

Jimmy looked at Cindy with a sardonic smile.

"Hello, Cindy, did you miss me?"

* * *

ah! please don't shoot me for this! it's so weird writing for a young kid's show instead of anime (which can go in either direction but with more realistic statutes) so... i hope this all sounded good.


	2. Chapter 2

When the bell rang for lunch, Jimmy grabbed his shoulder bag and gave a smirk to Cindy.

"Nice seeing you again, Cindy. Nice skirt…"

He began to walk away but Cindy grabbed her stuff and shuffled as quickly as she could in her high heels (since she couldn't run) and tried to catch up with Jimmy.

"Wait!" she called out. "WAIT!"

Jimmy stopped walking and turned, waiting for Cindy to scoot her way up to him.

"You can't just show up out of the blue like that and say 'did you miss me'! You don't call, you don't write or text or anything and then you just show up as if it's a normal day?!"

"Sorry?" he said, making a semi-apologetic look at her.

"_Seriously_?! There's been a lot of stuff that's happened since you left Retroville-"

"And let me guess, they're my fault?"

Cindy was a little taken back with Jimmy's response and backpedaled.

"Well… not everything but _one_ thing is your fault."

"That is why I left in the first place. Don't you think I feel bad enough about what happened to Sheen?"

"That's not really what I was talking about… Besides, if you had stayed then it-"

"Would have made _no_ difference whatsoever, Cindy. Just leave it be."

"I can't… Jimmy, why did you come back if you knew this was going to happen? Why didn't you just stay in High Tech City where it was "safe" for you?"

"Ironically enough, I would rather deal with all of this than stay somewhere that I can't stand. True, I missed my friend and Retroville… I missed _you_ but even though High Tech City was great, it was not all it was cracked up to be. They had a strict 'no casual inventing' law there so I was stuck with tons of ideas that I could never accomplish. Do you know how hard it is not to be able to fulfill your scientific desires? I've got about five notebooks full of drawings and plans for inventions that I wasn't able to work on!" he said, his overdramatic personality that Cindy remembered seeming to break through whatever change had come over Jimmy.

Cindy had to smile at that, realizing that she had missed his overcharasmatic attitude more than she would let herself believe.

Since they got the hard part out of the way, there were a million questions Cindy wanted to ask but she wasn't sure how to ask any of them and so she just swayed back and forth for a second.

"So… do you live in your old house? It was rented out a lot so it didn't get run down or anything."

"Nah, my dad's duck collection got really big so he needed more space." He said with a roll of his eyes. "I told my parents about my year microwave and the ultra pressurizer and so I made a lot of pearls and gemstones and my mom makes them into jewelry… We have a better how now at the end of the road."

"Do they know about your other inventions? Your old clubhouse is still at the house and everything…"

"The top part is still there but I filled the underground part with expanding foam and left a lot of my inventions in there so that they wouldn't hurt anyone… I took my rocket and some other things but other than that, no."

"I see… Does Carl even know you're here?"

"Yeah but we haven't-"

"JIMMY!"

The two turned as Carl ran up to Jimmy and trampled him to the ground. Jimmy laughed as Cindy stepped out of the way so that they wouldn't roll on her feet.

"Jimmy, I missed you so much!" Carl said.

"I missed you too, Carl."

"Hey, how come he recognized you? You could keep up with Carl but not anyone else?"

Jimmy didn't respond as Carl kept talking on top of him.

"Man, I'm so happy to see you back. We can go on more adventures and try out your new inventions and experiments: all the stuff we used to do! Your clubhouse is still there so I mean, there shouldn't be anything out of place."

Jimmy smiled sadly as he made Carl get off of him and looked at him.

"I'm sorry, Carl, but I won't be able to do those things with you anymore."

"What do you mean? Did you use the Brain Drain and get stupid again?"

Jimmy laughed. "No, that's not it… It's just that they're too dangerous and having you involved is just a liability. It's too risky."

Carl gave him a look.

"That never stopped you before. Remember how you led the charge to save our parents from those stupid green gloop people? And when Professor Calamitous tried to take over the world all those times? Or helping out Jett Fusion? Or when Libby almost became a totalitarian bitch of the future? It was _you_ that stopped it."

"It was _me_ that caused them in the first place. If I hadn't sent that toaster with our exact coordinates to the Yolkians, they wouldn't have taken our parents to be sacrificed to Poultra. Because I am a genius, Professor Calamitous always wanted to destroy me and most of the things I help Jett with were because of an invention that was stolen. And what was the point of making the Megalomanium anyway? That was a stupid idea…" He got off of the ground and wiped himself off. "I appreciate your enthusiasm with my experiments and inventions and I'll still be doing them but… I just won't be showing them off like I used to. They're too dangerous."

"But Jimmy, they were _always_ dangerous." Cindy reiterated, remembering a few of their adventures.

"Yeah but I was a kid then and didn't think about the consequences… I'm going to get some lunch so, gotta blast."

He walked away as Carl and Cindy watched him leave.

"Am I missing something? He's not the same Jimmy at _all_." Cindy said.

"He feels really bad about what happened to Sheen and blames himself."

"Why would he do that? Everyone knows that Sheen was a little retarded back then. He was always being an idiot and getting into things he shouldn't have. He brought it upon himself for not listening to Jimmy in the first place."

"When was Sheen ever good at listening?" Carl said with a lift of his eyebrow to Cindy. Cindy nodded in agreement. "It doesn't matter what we know about Sheen, it's the fact that it was Jimmy's invention so he thinks it's his fault. We know how Sheen is but Jimmy feels responsible."

"He's even stupider than he was five years ago."

She walked off to meet Nick for lunch.

* * *

"Hey, did you see that Nerdtron was back? Talk about a blast from the past." Nick said as he sat with Cindy at the table.

"Yeah, he's in my chemistry class and sits right next to me."

"How weird is it that he's sitting next to you in class again?"

"It's… nostalgic actually." Cindy said, setting her chin on her hand and smiling. "It reminds me of the days in Ms. Fowl's class."

"Don't get any ideas."

Cindy looked at Nick, who was giving her a look and she reached over, kissing his cheek.

"Why would I do anything? I have you so what would I want with him?"

Nick grinned as Cindy turned away and sighed quietly so he wouldn't see her.

Libby, though, wasn't stupid. She knew that Jimmy's reappearance rekindled feelings in Cindy just like Sheen did to her when he was having a good day. Libby's situation was a little unavoidable but Cindy's heart had been crushed more than anything. _They left on such bad terms…_ Libby thought.

"Hey, where's Wheezer?" Nick asked.

"Oh, he's sitting with Jimmy and catching up with him."

"Nerds… I don't understand what you saw in cowlick-head anyway." He said to Cindy.

Cindy forced a smile. "Yeah, me neither."

* * *

"So you're really not going to show off your inventions and stuff anymore?" Carl asked Jimmy once more.

"Maybe some, but not the same extent. Most of them were a failure anyway."

Carl could tell he wanted to change the subject. If nothing else, Carl had at least learned to read situations pretty well since he started dating Libby and having to hang around Cindy and Nick. He was quite proud of his new ability.

"So, how was High Tech City? Was it everything you ever dreamed? I know were excited to go."

"It was okay for a while. I wanted to move there because I wanted to have access to a lot of their high tech tools and stuff so that I could further my inventions and make them better so that they actually _worked_, but you have to be eighteen or older to use any of them. That and they had a 'no casual invention' law, which made things hard. Every year they had a month dedicated to making one invention and showing it to a board of directors but none of my inventions were under code…" He frowned deeply. "So many stupid codes!"

Carl smirked. "That sounds hectic. Did you make any friends while you were there?"

"Not a lot… most of them were too smart for their own good."

Carl made a face at Jimmy, who looked at him and they burst into loud laughter. Jimmy wiped his eyes from the good laugh.

"I haven't had a good laugh in such a long time… So, you and Libby, huh? That was something I wasn't expecting."

Carl made a face. "Jimmy." Jimmy just blinked at him. "Just ask what you really want to know; enough small talk."

Jimmy frowned and sat back, moving his food around.

"Fine… how's Sheen? When was the last time you saw him?"

Carl smiled. "I told him you were coming back about a week ago and his eyes lit up. He's on another medication that makes him a little less zombielike and they believe this might be the meds for him but it'll take a while to take effect... We missed you a lot…"

"Yeah, I missed you all too… Sheen doesn't… He doesn't blame me at all, does he?"

"Jimmy, Sheen was never the brightest crayon in the box. It was his fault for getting mixed up in your stuff and going to Zeenu. It was not anyone's fault that his dad and the other adults couldn't handle Sheen's proclamation of going to another planet. _We_, the kids of Retroville, know that there are other aliens out there and other planets but we're not hyperactive like Sheen. He just blurts stuff out and I think that it was just too much for Mr. Estevez to handle and… Jimmy, no one blames you for anything. Not even Sheen."

Jimmy nodded but it didn't help him at all. He looked over at Cindy and Nick as he held his hand over her shoulder and they talked to Libby.

"Is she happy?"

"Who? Cindy?" He looked over at them. "She's content."

"But is she _happy_?"

"That's not my call. Why don't you ask her yourself?"

"Nah…" Jimmy put his hands in his red hoodie and smiled a little. "My presence is probably bad enough, I won't involve myself in her life like that. It would be pretty shitty of me after everything."

Carl nodded and then leaned in, making Jimmy give him a funny look.

"Now, about those inventions…"

Jimmy laughed and began to tell him of some of the inventions he had made while in high Tech City.

* * *

**retroville is retro so high tech city is high tech... that's my thinking haha. and yeah, poor jimbo thinks he's responsible for sheen when it's really a lack of care by mr. estevez... way to go dad... and i figured they could at least make profit with some of jimmy's pretty successful inventions like the year microwave for oysters to make pearls and the year pressurizer to make gemstones and stuff. hell, i would be using them...**


	3. Chapter 3

Cindy stared at her test that she had been given back and smirked at her A+ that she had been given. She was always a top student, even with all the sports things she did and was proud that she was able to keep her grades up even with distractions.

"What grade did you get on the test, Jimmy?" Cindy asked absentmindedly.

"An A." he said, sliding his paper away from Cindy's view.

Cindy made a face and looked over Jimmy's bag that was blocking her view.

"What _kind_ of an A, Jimmy?"

"A regular one; the English one with two slanted lines and a vertical one in the middle!" he said, holding his test up in the air as she tried to get it.

"Neutron, I'm still taller than you when I stand!" she growled, standing up and snatching the paper away from him.

Jimmy shrugged, knowing she'd freak out about it.

Cindy slung the paper back at him and crossed her arms, turning away from him.

"I hate you."

"I know." He said with a smile.

"How can you get an AA++? I mean, how is that even _possible_."

"I'm not sure. I just answered the questions just like everyone else did."

"Well you must have done something… I don't know why I even missed you."

"Because I'm good competition."

"You're not competition, Jimmy, you're pretty much a rival. You take your smarts as nothing but electricity going between synapse to make yourself smart but it's harder for others, ya know."

"Well, it's not hard for you."

Cindy made a face at him as he looked at her innocently.

"What do you mean by that? I bust my ass trying to get all these questions correct."

Jimmy smiled. "Cindy Vortex, I'm ashamed of you."

"What do you mean?"

"You must have been dating Nick too long."

The bell rang and Jimmy got up, slinging his backpack over his shoulder. Cindy scoffed, grabbing her purse and stuff and running after him.

"Nerdtron, wait up!" she yelled.

He stopped in the middle of the hallway and waited for her, which seemed to be the usual routine since he got back.

"You mind explaining what you mean?"

"All I'm saying is that the Cindy I remember wouldn't lower herself to that of her other classmates and ever admit that she studied. I know you and your brain too well, Vortex, and I know that you don't study just me. You're smart but you don't want to be too smart or your boyfriend won't be able to understand you. Don't think I haven't seen you dumb yourself around him."

"And what are you going to do about it Jimmy? Are you hoping I dump Nick and come crawling back to you because of your superior intellect?"

"No… I'm just saying that you shouldn't make yourself seem less smart than you are just because some jock can't even spell his own name."

"You have room to talk about relationships, James Neutron." Cindy said venomously, walking away.

Jimmy watched her walk away and smiled. It was so great to be back in a place where being smart was considered a commodity as well as a privilege. Of course, Jimmy knew now not to lord his smarts over everyone but High Tech City was full of smart people just like him, some even smarter. He was so used to being the smartest kid in town (literally) that having an actually scientific conversation with someone and not having to put it into Laymen's terms every five minutes had at first, been a blessing. But after a while, he realized that the smarter they were, the more stupid they were.

Jimmy came to the conclusion that smart people are dumb.

"Jimmy!" He turned as Carl ran up to him. "I just got a text from Sheen. He said that his meds are kicking in great and will be able to come to school next week."

"Awesome… It will be odd seeing him. Tell me, how is he when he's… sedated or whatever?"

"Well, it depends on which medicine he's on. Some of the meds make him really sleepy, some of them make him cranky… Sheen said this one seemed to make him sometimes space out but he likes this one better than the others. He can still have a normal conversation with people and not get narcolepsy or randomly yell at people. He said the spacing is easily controlled and has to do with eye movement something."

"Hmm… the speed of the eye and blinking motions, maybe being too fast, could cause an seizure-esque type reaction, which would explain the spacing out." Jimmy said, putting his hand on his chin. "Interesting…"

"I'm not really sure what that means but I'm just glad Sheen is going to be back! It'll be just like old times… Speaking of, when can we come over? I haven't seen the new place since you got here."

"Oh, well, if you want I can show you my new lab. It's not a secret anymore but it still needs a DNA coder to get in… Just don't touch anything."

"I know that." Carl said, holding his hand up. "Scout's honor."

They walked to lunch.

* * *

That afternoon, Jimmy and Carl walked toward his house.

"So do you still have Goddard?"

"Yeah, I do. I upgraded him though."

"Didn't you try to do that and he turned evil?"

"No, that was Timmy Turner's fault for being an idiot." Jimmy said with a growl. "Has that dummy crossed into our dimension any since I left Retroville?"

"I haven't noticed him if he did. It was kind of cool he had fairy godparents though, right?"

"Carl, they were not godparents. They were holographic computer fairies."

"If you say so, Jimmy…"

As they walk up to Jimmy's new house, Carl's eyes get big and he looks at the large home.

"Wow, you weren't kidding about those stones."

"Nope. I knew I'd create isomething/i that wasn't stupid to use all the time…"

He got out his house key and opened the door.

"Mom, I'm home. Carl's with me; I'm gonna show him the lab!"

They were about to walk past the living room when Judy came out of the kitchen. Carl's eyes lit up as she smiled at him.

"Why Carl, it's been a long time since I've seen you. You've gotten so much taller."

"Hey, Mrs. Neutron. You're looking exceptionally ravishing today."

Judy giggled. "Thank you, Carl. Now, Jimmy-"

"I know, I know, don't have anyone touch anything. I got it. I trust Carl…"

Judy smiled. "Alright then, play nice."

He walked toward the back of the house and opened Jimmy's door. Goddard sat up and wagged his tail, barking at the two.

"Hey, Goddard; you remember Carl, right?"

Goddard barked again and went up to Carl, sniffing him and then sitting in front of him.

"I thought you said you upgraded him?"

"I upgraded his mainframe so it will be nothing you can see on the outside."

"So… where's your lab?"

Jimmy walked over to the closet and opened it up, pushing his clothes back. There was a scanner attached to the wall and he pulled out one of his hairs. The scanner scanned it and the door opened. They both went in and then went down a chute. Once they were on the ground, Jimmy yelled out 'Illuminate' and the place glowed with light. Carl's eyes widened and his jaw dropped as Jimmy held out his hands.

"Welcome to my lab!"

* * *

Cindy finished her lap and stopped, leaning on her knees and breathing hard. She liked a good run to refresh her mind and keep her body strong. She still took karate and did river dancing but they were only once a week and so she needed to have a strong body to keep up her strength. She was also usually the top of the pyramid as a cheerleader so she needed to keep her balance intact.

Cindy grabbed some water and drank a good amount before wiping the sweat from her brow and looking around a little. She was the only one there at the track, for once, and was happy that she was. She didn't like having to share the track when she was in a mood because it meant she had to keep everything in. And right now, she was thoroughly pissed off.

"Stupid Jimmy and his stupid grades… GO BACK TO HIGH TECH CITY WHERE YOU BELONG!" she yelled out. She growled to herself and sat on the bleachers, taking a good breather. "I mean, who the hell gets an AA++? That's not a possible grade! Grrr! I knew I should have just not cared when he came and kept to my own business but of _course_, I get myself involved with him…" She sighed and looked up. "Oh, who am I kidding? I'm getting myself involved with him because I missed him so much… He just left… Whatever, I have Nick now and things are going great. That jerk needs to understand that and stop making me feel like crap about myself. Yeah!" She got up, giving herself a power thrust with her hands. "Look out world, Cindy Vortex is no quitter! I'll beat you, Jimmy Neutron… just wait and see."

She laughed out loud to herself and began to run around the track some more, feeling free of emotions that were tying her down as well as having a new vigor for life. She could get through this and deal with Jimmy's return without consequence…

Right?

* * *

**so that thing with sheen is something that actually happens to me. i don't know if there are actually things that make it happen but i know it happens. it's like where you look and everything and nothing all at the same time but it looks like you're staring at one thing to other people. you're totally aware of it the whole time and it lasts maybe 30 seconds. i've heard that it's actually considered a seizure of sorts but... yeah... so don't quote me on the eye movement thing, i just thought that could be a good explanation for it *shrug***


	4. Chapter 4

"Have you noticed something wrong with Jimmy?" Libby said as she ate lunch with Cindy.

Cindy looked over at Jimmy as he listened to Carl tell him something, most likely a story. Although there was a plate in front of him, Jimmy hadn't touched the food on it. This was the second week that it had been like that. She also noticed he was a little pale as well from where she was sitting.

"As far as we know, he's probably done something stupid in that dumb lab of his."

"Have you seen his new lab?"

"Me? Pssht, no… Why would I want to see him dumb ole lab?"

"I dunno. It used to be your thing… thought maybe you might know what's going on…"

"No, I haven't seen it…" Cindy said, looking off in the distance.

* * *

**TWO WEEKS AGO**

"Jimmy? Jimmy, there's someone here to see you?" Judy said into the intercom.

Jimmy frowned, pressing the button on his desk.

"Can you take a message, Mom? I'm working on something pretty important."

"Even if it's one of your friends?"

He thought for a second. "Is it a girl or a boy?"

"It's Cindy."

"No thanks. I'm _very_ busy!"

He sighed and went back to what he was doing. That was all he needed, was for Cindy to come through and ruin his concentration with those legs of hers. He shook his head, getting their first encounter since he got back out of his mind. He had more important things to do… like make sure this worked. He looked back through the microscope and leveled the dropper he had above it.

"Let's see… how did he do it? It was something like 'I wish my seed would sprout immediately'?" he said as he dropped one drop of shimmering liquid onto the seed.

Immediately, the seed sprouted, a little green stem coming up. Jimmy grinned.

"Awesome…"

He reached into his drawer and pulled out a small recorder, leaning back in his computer chair and adjusting his glasses. He got them because he would work late into the night when he lived in High Tech City and all the squinting from school and in his personal life for the microscope made his eyes go a little bad. He wore contacts when he went to school because he didn't want to have to explain himself anymore than he had to but he preferred the glasses because there wasn't a possibility of falling asleep with them in his eyes.

Running his fingers through his hair and turned the tape recorder on.

"Formula I20-8 was a success in the same reproduction that the holograms of a certain Timothy Turner from Dimsdale were able to do. This is the twenty-third test and it was, as all the others were, a success. I believe that now I have enough evidence and successes to try it out on a human subject. I, of course, will be the test subject so as to not cause any harm to anyone else… I am going to modify the formula so that any old 'I wish' trigger won't cause anything odd to happen to me. I believe that saying, 'I wish nothing would happen unless I, myself, says it will happen' or something along the same lines will do as I inject the serum into my body should do the trick. I am only uncertain about two things: how long will an injection last for the triggering words? How many times can I use them before they will not work? One can assume that 1cc of the serum can count for one ability to use the 'I wish' trigger but I cannot be sure of that… The answer will have to be found out during the human testing…"

He stopped recording and sighed, putting the recorder back in the drawer. He turned around to get up and gasped at the person standing in the middle of his lab.

"Cindy."

"Wow… your new lab is _awesome_." she said, walking in slowly, holding her purse in front of her legs.

"What the hell? I thought I told my mom not to let anyone come down?"

"She did. I snuck in on my own…" she said, throwing him a daring smile.

Jimmy wanted to be mad but her smile made him blush and her outfit didn't help that much either.

_Bark, bark!_

Cindy turned as Goddard ran out and she smiled big, kneeling down in her high heels expertly.

"Goddard! I haven't seen you in such a long time!" Goddard whimpered a little and licked her cheek with his metal tongue. "Aw, I miss having a dog…"

"What happened to Humphrey?" Jimmy asked, walking up with his hands in his pockets.

"He got out and was hit by a car. I thought about getting another one but it's still a little fresh…" She smiled at Goddard and then looked up and over. "Oh wow! You still have some of your old inventions after all…"

Cindy stood up, straightening her dress, and walked over to a display case that was on the far wall. It held some and parts of some of Jimmy's old inventions.

"Let's see… book gum, those stupid running shoes, the zombie all-in-one candy… Remember that? You had to actually shock us to get us to stop?" she said with a laugh. Jimmy nodded but only gave a little smile. Cindy looked back. "What's this wheel for?"

"It's Brobot's."

"Ugh, you mean that creepy little brother you tried to make?"

"I'm no Geppetto." He said with a shrug.

"That's for sure… why do you have it? Did something happen?"

"I got a distress signal from him one day and went to check it out. It looked like a meteor shower may have happened but all I found was that. I really don't know if it was Brobot or his family's but I just came to the conclusion that it was his."

"I'm sorry you lost him."

"Eh, it was coming. I wasn't really that heartbroken over it."

Cindy nodded. "Oh, hey, a piece of taffy and a Fish Snack'um from that time we went in the submarine to find the 'treasure'."

Jimmy nodded even though Cindy couldn't see and she smiled, remembering all the adventures they used to have as children; no reservations and no cautions, just adventures they're parents said were dreams.

"Did you need something, Cindy?" Jimmy asked.

"Well… I was wondering what your new lab looked like since you could show everyone else _but_ me." She said, turning around and putting her hand on her hip.

Jimmy smiled awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I… figured you wouldn't care about it anymore. You're a cheerleader and star of the track team so I figured you had enough stuff on your plate to care about a lab."

Cindy frowned deeply. "You've ruled me out!"

"Excuse me?"

"You've given up on me."

"I… don't follow…"

"All you can see are those things now, you don't appreciate my intellect anymore. Actually… I think you think that I don't even _have_ brains anymore, don't you?"

"How can I say that when you get straight A's?"

"Yeah, A's, not AA++'s, right?"

"I never said that."

"You didn't have to!"

Jimmy sighed and took off his glasses to rub his eyes and then stuck them back on.

"Cindy, I have always valued your intelligence. I've always valued your ability to have good common sense along with that intellect that I sometimes don't seem to have. I have gradually learned it from having to deal with smart people like me in High Tech City but I still don't have enough of it to be modest. Cindy, we left on some pretty bad terms and I came back unexpectedly. I have enough gathered common sense to know that things will not be the same as it was; you moved on and so I feel that I should do the same."

Cindy rolled her green eyes at him.

"Neutron, you weren't just my boyfriend back then, you were my _friend_ first. Even when we started dating, you were still as much of a friend as you were a boyfriend. You haven't gained enough common sense to realize that even though things aren't the same now, we can still be friends and it not be weird…"

"I see… I apologize then, if I hurt your feelings. I assumed for you."

"And you know what assuming does…"

"No…"

"It makes an ass out of you and me… You've never heard that expression?"

"You know puns aren't my thing."

Cindy laughed. "So… what are you working on?"

"A formula that I developed using particles that I got from Timmy Turner's holograms." He said as they walked back over to the table.

They got to the table and Jimmy held up a beaker full of clear liquid until it moved and it would be glittery.

"Cool, what are you going to do with it?"

"I'm about to test it."

"On… yourself?"

"I was about to…"

They stared at each other for a moment and then Cindy cleared her throat.

"Uh… I… Do you mind an audience? Or do you need help?"

"Um… no, I'd prefer you weren't here… I don't want anything to happen to you but I was kind of hoping to do this one alone…"

"I see… so I guess I'll go then. I just wanted to come see the lab." She began to walk off as Jimmy watched her. She stopped at the door. "Oh, Neutron?"

"Yeah?'

"You should wear your glasses more often; they suit your big head."

For the first time since had gotten back, Jimmy gave her one of the few genuine smiles he gave nowadays to her and all she wanted to do was melt.

"I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

**PRESENT**

"Hello, Earth to Cynthia." Libby said, moving her hand in front of Cindy's face.

"Huh?"

"Girl, who are you fantasizing about?"

"N-no one… Jeez, Libby."

They were about to get into it when Jimmy suddenly got up, holding his mouth, and ran toward the school. The two looked over at Carl after they were done and he looked at them, getting up and walked over to them.

"What happened?" Libby asked.

"I'm not sure. He suddenly got really pale and slapped his hand over his mouth, running off."

Cindy looked at the door in worry. She wondered if she should have stayed with Jimmy despite his protests or if she should tell them about the formula he was working on.

* * *

Jimmy washed his mouth out in the bathroom and then gave a burp for good measure. He then washed his face off to get some life back into his cheeks and wiped his face off, putting his hands on either side of the sink.

"I wonder if this was such a good idea to do this without someone there to know what to expect. I could never tell my parents because they would make me stop experimenting altogether but… maybe I _should_ have let Cindy watch…"

"Watch _what_, Nerdtron?"

Jimmy looked up as Nick came out of one of the stalls.

"I just did an experiment and I should have had an assistant watch me or something. Nothing weird."

"What gave you the right to take Cindy to your lab?"

"I didn't take her, she went there herself."

"Look, just because you're smart and shit doesn't mean that you can try to take her away from me. I know she's a little smarter than I am and I don't get what she's saying a lot but she's _my_ genius. You had your chance and you blew it."

"I know."

"Good, I'm glad we're at an understanding." Nick whacked Jimmy hard in the shoulder. "Just remember, Nerdtron, I'm not afraid to kick your ass and if I find out that there's more to just 'assistance' with Cindy, I will personally shove my foot down your throat. See if science has a way of curing _that_."

He left the bathroom and Jimmy sighed, rubbing the pain from his shoulder.

"Wow, he's an even bigger douche than I remember him being." Someone said.

"You can say that again." Jimmy said as he looked into the mirror.

He gasped, turning around to look at the person who spoke to him. The kid smiled a little.

"It's been a while, huh?"

"Sheen…"

* * *

**it looks like sheen's on the scene. is he okay with jimmy? and is jimmy okay? nick is a little possessive huh? we also have a verbal cameo of timmy turner from the jimmy/timmy power hour!**


	5. Chapter 5

**i'm sorry that this is so short!**

* * *

"Sheen!" Jimmy yelled.

Sheen smiled. He looked pretty tired but at least he looked healthy. He was very different from when Jimmy left Retroville; so calm, so collected. Sheen was in a blue hoodie and black jeans but his hair was still spiked, almost like Jimmy's was now.

As they stared at each other, Jimmy tried to figure out what to say to his friend.

"Uh… um… How did you know to find me in here?"

"I wasn't exactly 'looking' for you since I really do have to go to the bathroom, but I met Carl on the way up and he said that you had run out of the lunch yard."

"Right…"

They were quiet for a moment when Jimmy suddenly burst into tears, scaring Sheen."

"I'm so sorry, Sheen! If it hadn't been for me then you would have never had have had to go those institutions! I'm _so_ sorry!" he sobbed.

Sheen blinked a little in confusion to Jimmy's sudden emotional outburst but figured the only thing to do was the try and comfort him the best that he could, although it was all very strange.

"Dude, why are you crying?"

"I don't know… Things have been really weird for the past couple of days. Everything stinks, I can hardly eat, I get bouts of sickness and bursts of emotion. It's confusing and very annoying at the same time. Yesterday the math teacher said algorithm wrong and I thought I was going to just die."

Sheen lifted an eyebrow. "Well aren't you a 'boy genius'? It shouldn't be that difficult to figure it out."

"If I wasn't so sick after school, I'd have already looked into it. It takes all I can do not to throw up here."

Sheen put his hand on Jimmy's shoulder and gave it a little squeeze.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out."

Jimmy smiled and wiped his tears, completely embarrassed about the water works.

"I'm sorry I did that."

"Eh, what are you going to do?" Sheen said with a shrug.

Jimmy nodded and then grabbed him, giving him a brotherly hug.

"Welcome back, Sheen."

Sheen pat Jimmy on the back a little, not really happy with the close contact.

"Yeah, it's good to see you too, Jimmy. Let me pee and we'll go let everyone know that you're alright."

Jimmy nodded as Sheen used the bathroom and then left.

* * *

Libby was standing with Carl waiting for Cindy when she turned and gasped.

"Sheen…"

Carl turned as Sheen and Jimmy walked up.

"Hey, Libs. Hey, Carl; I found Jimmy."

"I can't find him anywhere, Libby- Oh! There you are. Hey, Sheen." Cindy said with a smile.

"Hey, Cindy. Your legs are still a mile long as usual." He said, referring to her cheerleading outfit that revealed her legs again.

Cindy made a face as Nick walked up and put his arm around Cindy's shoulder.

"Well, it looks like the gang's all here, huh?" He looked at Sheen and gave a sardonic smile to him. "They let you out, Estevez? I wonder how long it will take for you to go crazy again."

"Nick!" Libby yelled, angry.

"Nick…" Cindy said, a little surprised at his uncalled for reference to Shane's sanity.

Sheen just gave his usual goofy smile and waved his hand in dismissal.

"It's okay guys. This medicine keeps me so calm that if he punched me in the face I would probably laugh about it. But to answer your question, I don't plan to leave this time but we'll see how long this medication lasts."

Nick, seeming pleased by Sheen's easy acceptance to his verbal abuse, gave a cocky grin.

"Well then it'll be just like old times, huh? Got you, got Nerdtron, got Wheezer here all together again. It's… what was that word that you used the other day? The nose alcoholic one." He said, looking at Cindy.

"Nostolgic?"

"Yeah, that one. But don't worry, we're all friends here, right? So no hard feelings?" he said, holding out his hand to Sheen.

Sheen grabbed it and shook it with a smile.

"Of course not."

"Cool. Come on, Cindy, we have classes."

The two left and Libby looked at Sheen apologetically.

"I'm so sorry he said that, Sheen. He's still a jerk after all this time."

"It doesn't surprise me but it's no big deal. I wasn't lying about the medicine…"

"Have you been here all day or did you just get here?"

"I've kind of been here all day. I was talking to the councilor about coming back and everything so she was helping me out. I have to get to class though so… Jimmy, will you be alright?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Thanks Sheen… it's good to see you."

"Yeah."

Sheen left, putting his hands in his hoodie pockets and Carl grabbed Libby's hand, squeezing it in comfort.

"He'll be fine, Libby."

Jimmy nodded. "If what he said is true then you know how resilient he normally is to things like this but… I understand your concern and am a little apprehensive myself but I think he'll be fine…"

Libby smiled and they all went to their classes.

* * *

Instead of going to his class like he said he was going to do, Sheen actually went to a single person bathroom in one of the hallways close to his classroom and closed the door. Once the door closed, the calm he had had was only what was to come before the storm. He growled impressively and punched the cinderblock wall. He snarled and then pulled his hand out of the hole he had made, blood and bits of rock still stuck to his hand.

"Damn you, Jimmy. Damn you, Carl. Damn you, Libby…"

He breathed in and turned, holding onto the sink with all his might. He breathed in and out for a while to get his rage to go down and he finally sighed. He looked at himself in the mirror and turned away, ashamed as he held onto the front of the sink instead. He could no longer keep the tears at bay as he sunk to the floor to his knees and set his forehead on the sink in between his hands.

"I can't do this… Something is wrong with me but I'm not strong enough to keep it at bay…" He closed his eyes. "Someone please help me…" he whispered.

* * *

**uh oh, what's wrong with sheen? and jimmy get your life together haha**


	6. Chapter 6

When Jimmy got home he lay on the bed and threw his hand over his eyes, trying to make the horrible nausea pass from him. It was getting really annoying that every time he passed by a smell or walked in general it made him get sick. He just wanted to feel okay and not dry heave every five seconds. He heard his door open and Judy walked in, touching him on the arm.

"Jimmy, sweetie, are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine, Mom." He said tiredly. "I'm just tired and nauseas."

"You've been nauseas for the past couple of weeks. Maybe we should take you to a doctor."

"No, I'm a boy genius. I'm my own doctor…" he grumbled.

Judy smiled. "Well, boy genius, if you don't figure out what's making you sick then I'm going to take you to the doctor."

"Okay…"

She kissed his cheek and for once Jimmy welcomed the comfort.

He laid there for a few minutes and finally the nausea went away. He sighed and went to turn but it immediately came back and he groaned,

"Damn it!" He laid there again and realized that he was just going to have to stay completely still in order to feel halfway decent. "Goddard!" he yelled.

Goddard came out of his box form and walked over to the edge of Jimmy's bed, setting his head on the edge of it.

"Goddard, do a medical scan to see what's wrong with me."

_Bark!_ he responded and his mouth opened, a beam shining out.

It scanned Jimmy's body about three times and then the flap in the front came up to display what was wrong with him.

**-There is a foreign body in your midsection-**

"A foreign body? What do you mean? What is it? Is it dangerous?"

**-It is organic.-**

"Oh god! I've got cancer!" Jimmy yelled, beginning to cry. "Goddard, I'm going to die!"

**-Your vitals did not show any indication of overactive white blood cells. However, I did detect high levels of hCG in your system.-**

"HCG?! Goddard, that's what some tumors produce!"

He got up too fast in his fright and a wave of nausea hit him full force, making him have to quickly run to the bathroom. He slid to the toilet and barely got it open before he began to vomit into the toilet. He did a couple more bouts before he felt alright enough to get off of the floor and wash out his mouth. He walked slowly back to his room and sat on the bed, putting his hand on his stomach to steady it.

"Goddard, please scan for cancerous tumors."

Goddard's scanned him and the panel opened back up.

**-There were no cancers detected.-**

"Then… Goddard, what other reasons would I have high hCG levels?"

**-Weight Loss Supplement-**

"Goddard…"

**-Steroids-**

"Really, Goddard?"

**-Pregnancy-**

"_Really_, Goddard?! Ugh, the results are just getting too stupid… Maybe I _should_*

go to the doctor…"

**-You could take a pregnancy test.-**

"I don't remember putting a joking program in your hard drive." Jimmy snapped. "Besides, if you've ruled out cancer then there is no need. I've read up that since pregnancy sticks pick up high hCG levels, they can detect things like prostate cancer. No, I'll just let Mom know that I'll go to the doctor and have him take a look at me."

* * *

A couple days later, Jimmy and Judy went to the doctor's office and they went back into the room as the doctor wrote all of Jimmy's symptoms down. He then told Jimmy he should get an ultrasound if he thinks that there is something in his midsection and so Jimmy was sent to the hospital to do an ultrasound.

"Alright, Mr. Neutron, just hold still for me, alright? It'll be a little cold but it'll pass."

Jimmy just sat quietly, hoping that everything was alright as the wand picked up his gurgles of his stomach. The sonographer moved the wand around and got it on the spot where the foreign body was and he turned his head.

"What is it?"

"That's odd…"

"What is it?" Judy asked.

"Well, I see the foreign body, of course, but it looks almost like… Almost like what a fetus would look like."

"W-what do you mean?" Jimmy asked.

"Well, usually a fetus shows up as white and is surrounded by a black circle, like this… I know that this is going to sound very silly but… Could you come back in about two weeks? I want to see something."

"Like what? Is it dangerous?" Jimmy asked.

"I'll have to have to doctor tell you about that." She said, getting up and leaving the room.

Jimmy looked at his mother in worry and she patted him on the shoulder.

The doctor came in and wrote in his file.

"Well, Mr. Neutron, Sally says that she thinks she needs you to come back in about two weeks and – it made me laugh- see if she can hear a heartbeat."

"A… heartbeat?" Judy said, blinking.

"Yes. She seems to think that that is a baby inside your son. If she wasn't my best sonographer here I wouldn't even believe her but she was pretty shaken up as well as sure that what she saw was a body in its sack. If that's true then two weeks would be a five or six week marker and we'd be able to hear the heartbeat of the child."

"Uh… okay… um, can I get a bathroom pass?"

"A bathroom pass?"

"Yeah. I've been having bouts of vomiting and I have to use the bathroom a lot. It gets annoying and a little hard to keep raising my hand all the time so that I can go throw up…"

The doctor blinked but nodded. "I'll tell reception that you need a note…"

Jimmy nodded and they left the hospital.

* * *

"Jimmy, have you messing with anything odd in your lab?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean."

"Wait, do you actually believe that sonographer?" Jimmy said with a laugh.

"The only reason I'm even considering it is one: you've been doing a lot of strange experiments on yourself as of late because of the Sheen incident, two: you have all of the pregnancy symptoms, and three) I had a lot of sonograms with you and that _definitely_ looked like the sonogram of a baby."

Jimmy was shocked that his mother's proposal but pressed his fingertips together in agitation.

"Well… I _did_ mess around with that extract that I got from Timmy Turner's holograms… It's voice activated instant gratification. But I didn't ask for this, I just wanted to get bigger."

"We'll see what happens, alright?"

Jimmy nodded. "Mom?"

"Yes?"

"What… what if it's true? What will I do?"

"We'll think of something…"

"What about Dad?"

"Oh, your father will probably not even notice."

Jimmy nodded again, freaked out by the possible revelation and yet, curious about the whole situation. He didn't know what he would do when it was painfully obvious to everyone but that was neither here nor there.

* * *

"Jimmy, are you okay?" Cindy asked in chemistry.

Jimmy had a horrible migraine and her speaking wasn't helping things.

"I'm fine. Leave me alone." He snapped.

"Whatever, Neutron." She said, throwing her hands in the air. "You've been acting really weird for the past couple of weeks, you know that? I mean, more than usual. _Sheen_ is even acting more normal than you."

"Sheen is on medication." Jimmy growled, his teeth clenched.

"I dunno, maybe you should go on some…blarghaerbhouthsldghtosp…" was all Jimmy was getting out of her at the moment.

His migraine was throbbing and he felt like he might get nauseas again. He put his head in his hands as he leaned on the table as Cindy jabbered on about everything that was wrong with him and his personality when his head suddenly felt empty and he felt himself going down.

Jimmy grabbed Cindy's arm hard and she was about gripe at him when she saw his eyes roll as he headed toward the floor. Using her strength, she held Jimmy's arm tightly as he fell a little more gracefully onto the floor than he would have beforehand. Cindy went to her knees and smacked his cheeks softly.

"Neutron? Neutron? Jimmy! Jimmy, wake up! JIMMY!" she looked up at the class as they stared at them. "Don't stare at me! Call the nurse!"

Cindy went back to trying to get Jimmy to wake up. After a moment, he finally opened his eyes and Cindy sighed in relief.

"Jesus, Neutron! I thought I was going to have to give you the breath of life."

"Wouldn't have been a bad thing…" he mumbled, blinking. "What happened?"

"You just fell out. You kind of hurt me when you grabbed my arm though."

"Oh yeah… sorry. I felt myself going down…"

The nurse finally came and she and Cindy helped Jimmy up off the floor.

"Do you think you need to lay down?" the nurse asked.

"Yeah…"

"I'll help him, Ms. Higglebithy." Cindy said, grabbing both her stuff and Jimmy's.

"I'll be fine-"

"That's fine, Cindy. I have to check on another child in another class anyway."

Cindy nodded and they headed to the nurse's office. Jimmy was leaning on Cindy so he wouldn't fall again.

"You didn't have to do this."

"Like I'm going to leave you alone after you fainted in front of me? Not a chance…"

"You just like me in a weakened state. You're a sadist, Cynthia." He said with a smirk.

Cindy blushed and looked away. "I- I'm not. You're making me something that I'm not."

"Oh, come on, even if Nick has a little cold, you get flushed, huh? Saaaadiiist." He sang.

"Oh and what are you?"

"Masochist, all the way. Why do you think I torture myself with my life?"

"With your life?"

"I came back here to look at the people I abandoned, I came to this high school so I could see the girlfriend I left behind, I talk to you even though I can't have you… It's a constant torture."

Cindy blushed even more. "I really am worried about you though. You've been acting weird."

"Don't worry. I'm fine."

"You'd tell me right? If anything was wrong?"

"Yeah…"

As she helped him to the nurse's station, someone came out of the hallway running across the main one and watched them go to the office. He swung the hall pass on his finger and then walked back down the hallway. He had some business to discuss.

* * *

**a jimmy is so stupid... and who was that sneaking around?**


	7. Chapter 7

Jimmy lay limp on the table as Judy made a face at the sonographer.

"Well…" she said, looking at the image on the screen with a look. "That's that."

"That's that…" the freaked out sonographer said, keeping the wand on Jimmy's stomach.

The heartbeat and stomach muscles could be heard through the room and Judy just sighed.

"So he's about two months along?"

"I- I would say so…"

Judy nodded and looked at her son who was still passed out on the exam table.

"If you don't mind, can I have a wheelchair?"

"Uh… yeah… um… the doctor will want to see you in regards to um… prenatal care."

"I see. I don't think my son will be responsive so I'll take care of everything… You also look quite scared, dear."

"I am, ma'am."

"We have the answer we needed so if you want to leave then I'm not stopping you."

The sonographer nodded and left the room.

Judy sighed, wondering how in the world this could have happened. She had no idea what she was going to tell her husband, although he probably won't care and just ask why Jimmy was fat later on… She wondered why she stayed with him often but she thought about it and realized she loved that idiot.

The door opened and the doctor walked in with a confused and grave look on his face.

"The sonographer says that there really _was_ a heartbeat."

"Yes; I'm afraid Jimmy passed out and we scared your tech."

"It's not something that normally comes through here… um… well, I guess I'll just have to treat him like one of my maternity patients. I'll give him some prenatal vitamins and have him come back in about a month for the first trimester check up. He'll need to actually see me in my OB/GYN office downtown for the checkups."

"Of course." Judy said, grabbing the prescription from the doctor. "I assume we are under strict confidentiality?"

"Of course."

"Great… I still need a wheelchair."

"I'll have someone help you wheel him out."

Judy nodded and waited for someone to come.

* * *

Jimmy laid on his bed, staring at nothing. He couldn't believe what had happened to him. He just didn't understand how it had happened. He was a virgin, for God's sake! How could this have happened? The only thing he could think of was the serum, but he hadn't asked to have this! He asked to be bigger, as in taller, not fatter or pregnant. Something had to have gone wrong… He would have gone down to his lab to see but the ride down made him vomit and some smell in his lab made him nauseas almost all the time.

Plus, he was so tired; mentally and physically.

There was a knock on his door and Judy stuck her head in.

"Jimmy? You alright?"

"No."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Make me not pregnant."

Judy made a face. "Jimmy…"

"I'm a boy, Mom, this can't happen to me. What's going to happen when I have to give birth?"

"It's called a C-section, sweetie."

"Mom!" he whined.

"What do you want me to do, Jimmy? Allow you to abort it?"

"Why not?!"

Judy was surprised at her son and she pointed at him.

"James Isaac Neutron, you got yourself into this mess playing around with your science experiments and you will go through with this as punishment and responsibility for your actions. As a scientist you know that every action has an equally opposite reaction. This is the reaction, deal with it."

Jimmy knew his mother was a little smarter than his father but he was surprised she threw science at him so skillfully. He just sighed and stuck his head in the pillow.

"How will I go to school?" he asked, muffled.

"Like a regular person. When you begin to show, if you would like me to have you homeschooled then that will be an option for you."

He heard his mom leave and he yelled into the pillow, kicking his legs angrily.

"Goddard!" he yelled, sitting up.

Goddard came out and got on the bed.

"Goddard, can you go down to the lab for me and download a copy of the lab video feed from two months ago? When I was doing the serum experiment?"

Goddard barked and went over to the door that went to the lab, using his ears as helicopters to descend. Jimmy got up and began to pace, wondering what he would find. He heard Goddard come up from the tube and anxiously awaited what he'd find.

"Show me the video feed."

Goddard opened his mouth to project the image up on the wall and Jimmy turned the light off so he could see clearly. He watched as he injected the serum into his arm and then work on some things. He got sleepy and fell asleep at his desk. There was nothing for the longest time until a light suddenly illuminated the lab. Jimmy narrowed his eyes and waited in anticipation for what was going on. It was just his mother, bringing a blanket for him and draping it across his back. There was nothing for another length of time when something blipped on the screen and Jimmy blinked.

"Whoa! Go back a little."

Goddard went back.

"Now play the video but in slow motion."

It took longer to get there this way but when the small blip came, Jimmy was able to see that it seemed to appear next to him, stayed there for a couple of seconds, and then disappeared just as quick.

"Go back 5.6 seconds and play frame by frame."

Goddard did as told and when he did, Jimmy made out a human figure that was there for a few seconds and then was gone.

"Goddard, is there a way to figure out who that was in my lab? Look through the DNA scanner in the security system."

Goddard closed his mouth and a whirring noise could be heard as his ears turned slowly in waiting. When he had everything, he printed a small printout and Jimmy grabbed it, reading over it.

"Me, Mom, Cindy, me, me, me, Mom, Mom? Ugh, cleaning my lab again… Carl, rat, bird, Mom, me, me, me, me… what's this? Unidentified? Hmm… I wonder who that could have been.

**-Your father?** Goddard said, displaying the thought.

"No, Dad is too busy with his duck museum to care about down there."

**-Cindy?-**

"What would Cindy be doing down there? Besides, I have the lab set up that the only woman allowed is Mom…"

**-Brobot's ghost-**

Jimmy made a face.

"When I get well enough to get back down there, I'm reprogramming you. I have no idea how you got a sense of humor…"

Goddard gave a laugh and Jimmy frowned.

* * *

"Hey, I haven't seen Nerdtron in a while." Nick said at lunch. "Is he sick?"

"How should I know? I've had cheerleading practice and track all week." Cindy said.

"Carl?" Libby asked.

"I've been cramming for exams. Sheen?"

"Haven't thought about it."

"You alright, Sheen?" Libby asked, looking at him in worry.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said, looking up from his PSP. "Why?"

"You just… seem off."

Sheen narrowed his eyes at her. "I'm taking my medicine so I won't go off the deep end, if that's what you mean."

Libby blinked. "That's not what I meant."

Sheen turned off the PSP and stood up, taking his half eaten food with him. He walked off as Libby looked at everyone else.

"Did I say something bad?"

"He's overly sensitive." Carl said, erasing something. "One of his medications does it."

"How do you know?" Cindy asked.

"I took a look at his meds and wrote them down and looked them up so I wouldn't be surprised."

"And you didn't think to print out a copy and give it to us?" Nick said with a look.

"It's not my job."

Libby didn't really care. She was just worried about him. He had been acting really strange lately and she didn't know why.

* * *

Sheen walked toward the office, his hands shaking. _I won't make it… I won't make it…_ he kept thinking, trudging through the hallways. He got to the office door and shakily took out his hand to open it. He got inside and went up to the desk, jumping around nervously.

"Yes, can I help you?"

"I need to take my meds."

"Name?"

"Sheen Estevez."

The lady seemed to be taking her sweet time looking up his name and finally found it.

"Ah, here we are… It says here that you take two in the morning and two around fourth period-"

"But there's one I take 'as needed'. I'm needing it _now_!" he snarled, slamming his hand on the counter.

The receptionist jumped at his anger and scrolled down, seeing one that did indeed say 'take as needed'.

"Alright, Sheen… How many do you usually take of that one?"

"Three."

"Three?" she asked, confused.

"It goes by how severe it is at the moment. It's pretty severe so if you could just… give them to me?"

The receptionist wasn't too sure but went to the back to get what he needed. She came back and handed him the three pills and a glass of water. He knocked them back all at the same time and drank the water down. He set the cup down and seemed to finally calm down, walking out of the office. He sat on the bench outside for a second, waiting for them to kick in._ They won't last much longer…_ he thought as he felt himself calm down. _Soon there won't be enough to stop it…_ He breathed in deep and looked up.

"I need help…" he said to no one in particular.

* * *

**i dunno if it's still effective, but it used to be that schools made you go up to the office to take certain pills because they didn't want them to be free reign on campus and stuff. anyhow, but jimmy is truly preggers and what's up with sheen?**


	8. Chapter 8

sorry this took so long to update. not much going on here but it needed to be addressed. hope you enjoy

* * *

After another week of being absent from school, Jimmy finally felt brave enough to go there. He knew he wasn't really showing but it felt like everyone in the whole school could see his pretty much non-existent belly. Although his pants were more snug than they had been some weeks ago, there was nothing really different about him. Jimmy decided that acting as normal as possible was probably the best thing to do in his _delicate_ situation. The only thing that really annoyed Jimmy more than knowing he was pregnant was the nausea and the peeing. He could have done without either of them.

* * *

"Jimmy, sweetie, are you _sure_ you're ready to go back to school? You've been nauseous for days now and I hear how many times you have to use the bathroom. Do you really think this is such a good idea?"

"Mom, I can't just stay out for nine months. I have a reputation!"

Judy looked at her son, knowing for a fact he didn't have a reputation worth 'keeping' so to speak.

"I don't think you have anything to worry about in that department."

Jimmy made a face. "Well, gee, Mom, thanks for making me feel better about myself. Way to be part of the team."

"This is another reason too. You're too sensitive at this time. Your hormones are kicking in… What if someone said something and you burst into tears? What would you say?"

He shrugged. "I'll say it's an experiment. I'll say that _everything_ is an experiment."

"Oh really? Please explain it to me."

"I can't, Mom, I gotta blast. Wish me luck!" he said, running outside.

"Don't run!" Judy yelled.

She sighed and hoped that her son would be alright in his strange predicament.

* * *

As Jimmy walked to school, he thought about what he would tell people when he began to show and all the symptoms he was going to be displaying. He really just couldn't believe it had happened to him in the first place. He was a boy genius! How could he get himself into something so impossible as being pregnant.

"Guess that's what happens when you're a man of science." He said to himself, putting his hand over his stomach. "These pants… I'm going to need bigger ones…"

As he kept going he heard a door slam and stopped. Sheen was coming out of his house and shoved his hands into his hoodie when the door opened again, his dad at the door.

"_Yo no estaba hecho con usted! A dónde crees que vas_?!" he yelled out the door.

Sheen turned around angrily. "_Voy a **papá** escuela! Así que puedo aprender cosas y alejarse de **usted**_!" he yelled, pointing at his father.

He turned around and ran straight into Jimmy.

"_Ver por dónde vas_\- Jimmy?"

"Is everything okay?"

Sheen seemed embarrassed and rubbed the back of his neck, looking away.

"Um, yeah…"

Jimmy looked at the Estevez residence and back at Sheen.

"Are you sure?"

"Just a misunderstanding or something… I don't know anymore… He's been like this ever since I came back this last time… Then again, maybe it's just me…"

Jimmy nodded and Sheen looked at him, turning his head a little.

"You seem different."

"What do you mean?"

"I dunno. You just seem really different."

"Oh, well, I'm walking to school…?" Jimmy offered.

"No. It's something else…" Sheen leaned over and sniffed him. "New cologne?"

"Uh… yeah… that sounds about right…"

Sheen knew Jimmy was lying but in payment for Jimmy opting to forget about what had happened between his father and him, he would allow Jimmy to think him ignorant.

"Thought so. So, do you want to walk together? For old time's sake?"

"Sure. Even though we usually rode the bus." He said as they began to walk.

"No, Carl and I rode the bus. _You_ were usually late and trying to do an invention."

Jimmy laughed a little. "Yeah, talk about a failure."

"Yeah, they were never any good. Though some of them were pretty cool. When we went to save our parents from the Yolkians and you rallied everyone up? Only you could have put that confidence in all those other lame asses. Even _Nick_ was able to make something."

"Well, he hasn't changed."

"Not at all. He's still a dickhead."

Jimmy smiled a little and they walked in silence for a while. Whether either of them knew it or not, they were sizing each other up.

Even though they had been eating lunch together, Sheen was always distant and Jimmy tried not to get in the way. They hadn't spoken one on one since the incident in the bathroom but both could tell that something wasn't right about the other. Jimmy could see that Sheen was acting odd and not just because of the pills he had to take. There was something else about him that wasn't right. He had never, ever seen Sheen angry in as long as he had been friends with him and he was pretty sure that he was harboring resentment to Carl for taking Libby.

Sheen, on the other hand, had never seen Jimmy _not_ want to show himself off. It was the very opposite of all that Jimmy was. Even though Jimmy was smart, he had always been an idiot about not lording it over people. But Sheen never minded and even though he portrayed himself as an idiot for the sake of face, he had learned a lot from Jimmy. Plus, Jimmy never made fun of him when he was going through his Ultra Lord phase. Most people didn't know that the Ultra Lord action figure was the last thing he ever got from his grandfather before he passed. He had loved his grandfather very much and he had been into action figures himself. Sheen took that passion with him and although he was overboard with it, it was a part of him. Jimmy and Carl were the only two people who hardly ever said anything about Ultra Lord or his obsession.

He was over it now, but he was older and so many things happened. He knew that Jimmy could help him with his own problems but whatever that smell was told Sheen that something else was amiss and he didn't want to burden Jimmy any further…

"So um…" Jimmy tried. Sheen looked over. "You're still taller than me."

Sheen hadn't realized that at all and smiled a little.

"Does it make you mad? Everyone's always been taller than you."

"Yeah, but you're almost five inches taller than me now. It's not fun when you're almost a half a foot taller than I am."

"Make me a potion to shrink myself."

"Don't you know I'm not public with my inventions anymore?"

"Since when did the boy genius start keeping his stuff under wraps?"

Jimmy looked away. "When you came back from Zeenu."

Sheen understood and nodded. "It's not your fault, Jimmy."

"I know. Everyone tells me that but I just can't think it isn't."

"Nah. I was an idiot. You told me not to do it so I just _had_ to. We're older now and I have more common sense… that and ADHD medication as well as the other."

They got to the school when the bell rang and they both looked up.

"Well, I guess we're late together."

Jimmy smiled and they went up the steps to the school.

* * *

During AP Chemistry, Cindy watched Jimmy as he did his work, listening to the teacher so calmly. For some reason, his serenity made her feel good and free. She watched as he finished off chemical equations like they were only answers to questions like 'what does E=mc2 stand for?' or any other simple thing. She had to admit that he was always smarter than her (though she would never admit it) and he understood what she was talking about. She liked that she could argue with him over things like quantum physics and chemical equations to make something and not feel like she was over lording him.

"I can see you out of the corner of my eye, Vortex. What are you doing?"

"Hmm? What? Oh, nothing just… making sure that your work was correct. I know you've been in that high tech school and sometimes getting back to what you –as in yourself- would call the basics."

Jimmy smirked. "I thank you for your concerns, Cindy, but I'm not a boy genius because I forget who things work."

Cindy shrugged. "Just making sure… There's something different about you, Neutron."

Jimmy looked up and gazed at her, their eyes meeting and Cindy had to keep from showing her feelings.

"What's different about me?"

"I don't know… it's something about your skin. It's… kind of beautiful…"

"Uh, thanks, I guess. Between you and Sheen you'd think I was trying to woo someone."

"What do you mean?"

"Sheen said I smelled different and now you say I look different. I haven't done anything different to myself."

Cindy shrugged. "Well, whatever it is, it's nice."

Jimmy shrugged and Cindy almost fell in love with him again. The fact that Jimmy could take a compliment and not say anything about it made her heart skip a beat. She hadn't had such humility and innocence since Jimmy left the first time. It was going to be so hard now to keep her relationship with Nick. She had Jimmy back now and if anything happened, she wasn't going to let him get away.

* * *

**TRANSLATION:**

Mr. E: 'i wasn't done talking to you. where do you think you're going?"

sheen: i'm going to school dad so that I can get away from you!"

*bumps into jimmy*

sheen: watch where you're going-

**and i can't remember if they showed when sheen got his first ultra lord but i made it where it was of sentimental value. sometimes when kids lose favorite grandparents or lose parents, they get overly obsessed and attached to things that remind them of them. this is just my guess.**


	9. Chapter 9

**sorry for lack of updating. this should make up for it**

* * *

Some days went by and Jimmy noticed that Sheen was always sniffing at him and Cindy was stealing glances at him every chance she got. He didn't really understand what was going on but he felt really paranoid. He still didn't understand how in the world he got into this situation in the first place. He asked to be bigger, not pregnant.

"It's not like those two words can get mixed up. They sound nothing a-"

He ran to the bathroom and vomited in the toilet, lifting his head up.

"What is that horrible _smell_?!" he groaned, leaning on the toilet seat.

Jimmy got up and made his way to his room, closing the door quickly. He went to his intercom and pressed the button that said 'kitchen'.

"Mom?"

"Yes, Jimmy?"

"What are you cooking?"

"It's squiggle noodle casserole. Why?"

"It's making me sick. Can you make me something else?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, sweetheart, I didn't know it would make you sick. I can make you something else. Are you craving anything?"

Jimmy thought for a second and touched his stomach a little.

"Well, I'm not exactly hungry but a snack would be nice. Doritos and mayonnaise."

"Uh… Doritos and… mayonnaise?"

"Yeah. The spicy sweet chili kind, if you please. Thanks, Mom!"

He shut off the intercom and turned to Goddard.

"Goddard, can you go get my snack for me? I don't think I can go down the stairs. I'll be in the lab."

He opened his closet and pressed a button, the back of it sliding open to reveal an elevator. He would have used the chute but was afraid that if he didn't stick the landing, he would cause trouble for the baby. He decided that maybe he should actually get information from the source of this formula and went straight to the computer, typing in some coordinates.

"I wonder if he's still around… I grabbed some DNA off of him from the last time he was here but whether or not it stayed in the computer…" he mumbled to himself.

He typed the numbers into the computer and then hit ENTER, hoping that the signature was still in the computer from all the moves it had to do. The screen crackled for a moment and Jimmy could hear voices on the other side of the screen. He waited for the picture to clear and finally, a face came into view.

"Well, well, well, look who it is."

"Hello, Timothy." Jimmy said with a smile.

"James… Why are you being formal?"

"It's customary to at least be civil when meeting someone again for the first time in a long time."

Timmy gave a lopsided grin when his face was pushed away and Cosmo looked into the screen.

"Ooh! Ooh! It _is_ Fudge Head! Hey, Fudge Head!"

"Cosmo!" Wanda looked into the screen. "Hello, Jimmy."

"Hello Computer Program 1 and 2, I'm glad that you're still functional. Speaking of which, I have a problem that I've run into if you wouldn't mind helping me?"

"I would but uh… I've got an issue that we're dealing with." Timmy said, looking over his shoulder.

Jimmy frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Uh, well, let's just say that things are odd. Can you call back later?"

"It was a quick question…" Jimmy mumbled.

"Don't worry, Timmy!" Wanda yelled. "We'll hold them off for a second."

Timmy looked back with a speculator look when Jimmy saw something fly above Timmy's head. He bit his bottom lip a little but looked back at Jimmy.

"Alright, make it quick, Neutron."

"Is everything _okay_ over there?"

"None of your universal business. Seriously though, I'm going to hang up…"

"Right, um, my question was in regards to your computer programs. The 'I wish' factor that you use to command them seems pretty foolproof but have the programs ever glitched and mixed up two perfectly unrelated words?"

"Unrelated? Not that I'm aware of. Cosmo has a tendency to mix up 'make' with 'cake' but that's because he's not paying attention. Why? And what do you mean?"

"Uh… well… I collected some data from your computer programs and created something from them. I was testing it on myself and-"

"What?! You collected stuff from Cosmo and Wanda?"

"It was left behind from when they were here in Retroville."

"Oh… well, what are you using it for?"

"I was just testing it out to see if it worked on a human subject but… something has gone awry."

"What words got mixed up?"

Jimmy looked around for a moment, contemplating on telling Timmy. He came to the conclusion that if Timmy could come from another dimension with programs that left behind strange particles, then telling him his plight would be alright… Besides, it's not like he could get in touch with any of his friends.

"Okay… Well, you know I'm kind of short and all…"

"Still? Even I got a growth spurt." Timmy said with a laugh.

"Some people are lucky." Jimmy growled. "Anyway, I was trying out the formula that I made and said that I wished to be bigger. Well… somehow that didn't happen. Somehow 'bigger' got translated into…" He sighed. "Pregnant."

Timmy lifted a brown eyebrow.

"So… you're pregnant?"

"Yeah. But I don't know _how_. That's the thing. I didn't say anything in relevance to being pregnant or how it even happened."

Timmy looked like he ducked from something and he heard Cosmo yell out to him.

"Timmy, what's going on?"

"There's a war in Dimsdale. There's been some discoveries and now there's an all out war here."

"Oh Jesus, Timmy! If you were in the middle of a war you should have told me!" he yelled, standing up and getting closer to the screen.

"Well, I haven't seen you in a while. Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof are keeping my defenses for me. They can handle a pretty good hit."

"Get off of the screen!" Jimmy yelled.

Timmy grinned. "Hey, Cindy."

Jimmy turned quickly and frowned at finding Cindy standing there in short shorts, a light long sleeved shirt, and low-top Converses. She ran over to the screen and grinned happily at Timmy.

"Oh my god, it's Timmy Turner!"

"It's good to see you too, Cindy."

"This is _not_ the time to be all flirty! Timmy, get off the screen! Call me later! I'm not important!"

Timmy smirked and gave a salute to Jimmy.

"Alright then. I'll ask Cosmo and Wanda about what could have happened and get back to you, yah?"

"Yeah. And hey!" Timmy looked back. "Don't be careless. Come back safe."

Timmy rolled his eyes. "You're a mush, Neutron. Bye, Cindy."

The screen went blank and Jimmy turned to Cindy with a glare.

"How did you get in here?"

Cindy made a face and pulled out a tiny device.

"I nabbed your hair to get in any time I want." She said, dangling it in front of him.

He made a face and tried to get it back but Cindy held it out of his reach.

"Well, isn't this familiar?" she said with a grin as he still tried to grab it.

"Cindy, stop humiliating me in my own lab." He said, jumping up and down.

Cindy didn't let up and he when he jumped up, he accidentally landed on her shoe, causing them both to fall to the ground, Jimmy on top of her. He crawled across her but she still held him out of reach.

"Give it up, Jimmy." She said, trying to keep from laughing. She finally had enough of his struggle and wrapped her legs around his torso and flipped them over, straddling him. "You're too short, Neutron. Face the facts."

"It's a violation of privacy to take another man's DNA for your own purposes. I don't want anyone down here without my permission. I don't want another Sheen incident."

Cindy made a face as she stuck the device in her back pocket and leaned over him, putting her hands on either side of his face.

"I'm not an idiot like Sheen."

"Doesn't mean you won't touch something… What did you want, anyway?"

"I just wanted to come and see what you were doing. I was bored at my house."

"Why don't you go play with your boyfriend?"

"Because I feel like having a conversation about quantum physics and have someone understand me. I want to ask an algebraic equation and have someone know what I mean… I want to have an intelligent conversation for _once_." Cindy leaned back and Jimmy bent his knees so she was leaning on them. "I get tired of hearing about football and basketball and skateboarding."

"Well aren't you dating the wrong guy and in the wrong sports?"

Cindy smiled humorlessly. "Yeah…"

They were silent for a while when they suddenly heard a song come on and looked over at Goddard, who was balancing Jimmy's snack on his back and blaring 'Bow Chicka Wow Wow' through his ear speakers. Jimmy made a face as Cindy blushed three shades of red, realizing the position they were in.

"When did he get an irony program?" Jimmy mumbled, not even realizing the embarrassment the two were in.

Cindy got off of him and held out her hand to Jimmy. He took it and she pulled him up. He went to get his snack and stuck a Dorito into the glob of mayonnaise.

"Anyway, don't ever come into my lab without me being here."

"I never do. I programmed this device to glow when you enter your lab. I would never invade your privacy… So, what were you asking Timmy?"

"It has to do with my formula that I made from his computer programs. Something odd happened and I wanted to make sure it wasn't a glitch."

"What happened?"

"Uh… nothing… Anyway, I'm about to go back to my room so… however you got in here, you need to make your way out."

"Can I come with you?"

"For what?"

"I just want to talk… watch TV or something…" she said with a small shrug.

Jimmy was about to protect when he saw her shirt slip over her shoulder and a bruise showed to him. He frowned.

"What's this?" he asked, grabbing the side of her shirt and pulling down.

"It's nothing." She growled, pulling up her sleeve. "It's from practice."

Jimmy frowned deeper and grabbed her hand. She looked at him as he backed her up against the wall. He pulled the sleeve down over her shoulder and looked at it.

"If I examined this, would I find Nick Dean's DNA here?"

Cindy looked away and then looked back at him.

"I came to talk about something smart, not dumb."

"Well I want to talk about _that_. Has he been hurting you?"

"Only since you came back." She said softly.

Jimmy swallowed hard. "So… I caused this?"

"No, _I_ caused this. I don't really hide my feelings for you, Neutron, or are you that stupid?" He made a face. "I thought I could move on but I'm not like Libby. I can't just move on. When I don't see you, I'm okay but seeing you here now just makes me insensible. I'm the stupid one now and it's degrading but challenging. You challenge my brain and I can't help but love that about you. You and your idiot people skills get me every time… But I can't leave Nick."

"Cindy, it's best to forget about me. I'm no good… Seems even when I don't do any experiments at all apparently it hurts people… and it's not the kind of hurt that can be fixed with bandages and ointment." He shook his head. "Go home, Cynthia Vortex and please forget what we had. It will only mess up what you have now and what you have is pretty perfect. Please don't let this screw up screw _you_ up." He said, pointing at himself.

Cindy nodded, hurt, but understanding. She knew that herself but hearing Jimmy tell her to move on was even more heart wrenching than thinking about it. Now it was real…

"Cindy." She turned back. "If he ever hurts you again, I _will_ do something about it."

Cindy smiled sadly. "But it's not your relationship, Neutron, so what point is getting into other people's business?"

Jimmy said nothing as he watched her leave.

* * *

**just so you know, nick doesn't beat her. he just doesn't know his own strength and hurts her, bruising her a lot from gripping her tightly. **

**and it looks like we got a little cameo from the timster. if jimmy's gonna use fairy dust then shouldn't he ask the expert on the computer programs he got it from? and dimsdale is in the middle of a war between the fairy world, pixie world, and the human world. how that happened, who knows. crocker, probably *shrug***


	10. Chapter 10

Sheen woke up in a cold sweat and doubled over in pain. He coughed a little and then shivered, feeling a course of hot searing pain course through his body from his stomach into his back and through his nerves. He tried to get out of bed but all he did was fall to the floor. He gripped the floor with all his might and tried to crawl toward the door. If only he could get to the pills…

* * *

"Sheen, what are you doing on the floor." Mr. Estevez asked.

Sheen opened his eyes and looked around. He looked at his father and sat up slowly, trying to figure out where he was at the moment.

"Sheen?"

"I'm fine, Dad." He growled.

"Well you're the one sleeping on the floor like a weirdo. Get ready for school. You're going to have to walk again today."

"Nothing new."

"Let's not fight today, alright? _Levantarse y vestirse. Arriba, arriba!_"

_"Cerrado para arriba._" he mumbled as he stood up, feeling woozy.

He held onto his dresser and looked in the mirror. He squinted at himself.

"I look like shit…" he said to himself, touching his face.

His eyes looked like they had sunken in and he was pretty pale. He wondered why his dad didn't let him know he looked that bad but grabbed the pills that were there and shook two out. He took them dry and waited for a couple of seconds. They were odd pills and if he moved right after he took them, it would send him into either vomiting or diarrhea and he would _not_ make it to the bathroom on time. He found that out the hard way. So he had to stay still for about three minutes after taking the pills.

He got dressed finally and stuck the hoodie on that he'd been favoring. It made him feel invisible but not at the same time. He went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth and then headed toward the door.

"Are you going to eat breakfast?"

"No."

"Will you at least _try_? I made a big one today; eggs and bacon and ham?"

Sheen sniffed the air and smiled a little.

"Okay…"

Mr. Estevez was delighted and so he made a plate for his son. For once the two had a civil meal that didn't result in them fighting in Spanish, English, or incomprehensible words that Sheen sometimes said. Overall, breakfast was great.

* * *

Sheen was hoping for a smooth middle part of the day since breakfast went so well but it didn't look like that was going to happen. As usual, when he was headed for his third period class, one of Nick's teammates would corner him and try to rile him up and make him snap. Usually he was okay with that because he just brushed it off but today was just a little different. One, it was Nick himself who was doing the teasing and two, things were not the same today. Sheen wasn't aware of that until Nick touched his shoulder and said, "And what Carl did to you about Libby."

"What about Carl?" he asked, giving Nick a glance.

Nick smirked. "I mean, completely swooping in and stealing your girl like that. The fact that you were having issues and he just went in for the gold? That's pretty cruel huh?"

"Kind of like what you did to Jimmy?"

"No. Nerdtron left because he was an idiot. You left because you went cuckoo-"

Sheen found himself slamming Nick into the wall, his hand around his throat.

"You wanna run that by me again?" Sheen seethed. "I don't think I heard you quite clear enough today. You want to see cuckoo? I'll show you all the crazy you want."

He let his neck go and punched him in the stomach. Nick went down almost immediately and Sheen grinned wickedly at him from above.

"I don't think today is your lucky day, Nick."

* * *

"Libby, have you seen Nick?"

"No… Why?"

"Well he's usually here when I get out of class but he wasn't…"

"I dunno. Ask Jimmy or Carl."

"Why would they know?"

Libby shrugged and Cindy scoffed, turning as Jimmy and Carl began to pass by.

"Hey!" They turned. "Have you see Nick?"

"I try to stay clear of him unless he's already with you." Carl said.

"I just don't care." Jimmy said.

Cindy made a face, knowing why he said it, when the doors busted open and someone began running down the hallway at full speed. Everyone watched as they ran when Cindy realized it was Nick.

"Nick!" she yelled, waving at him.

Once he saw her he ran to her and slid to her feet, holding her legs.

"Please don't let it get me! Don't let it get me!"

"Don't let _what_ get you?"

"Slenderman!"

"Slend- Nick, have you been drinking again?" she hissed, not wanting Jimmy to hear it.

"No! Slenderman is after me! I swear! I saw him!"

"Okay… get off me…" Cindy said, shaking her leg.

"Oh my god, girl, he's telling the truth." Libby said, elbowing her friend in the side.

Cindy turned to the window as something that kind of looked like Slenderman passed by the window but coming out of the back wasn't tentacles but something else… at least that what the silhouette looked like. Cindy sighed and picked her boyfriend up and took him to the nurse's room.

* * *

After Nick's parents came and took Nick back home, Sheen walked up to them.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Nick went cuckoo for Coco Puffs." Libby said, shaking her head. "That boy has been acting odd all week. Why didn't you go with him, Cindy?"

"I just really didn't want to deal with that. I mean… I think I may be crazy too and I just didn't want him to make me feel even more that way.

"What do you mean?" Jimmy said.

"You guys didn't see the shadow of that thing Nick was talking about? It was for a split second but I swear I saw it."

"I believe you." Sheen said.

"Thanks, Sheen, but… well, we can't go off of your testimony."

Sheen lifted an eyebrow as Libby touched his hand.

"She means we don't want you to go through what happened last time. If you said anything to anyone, your Dad will try to send you away again."

Sheen looked at Libby and smirked at her.

"I won't say anything, I learned my lesson. I just mean I believe her. We should all believe Nick anyway. There's too much we've seen for this not to be real."

"Sheen's right." Jimmy said. "How many of my experiments made weird things show up or happen? I don't like Nick but we should try to think of what it could have been that he saw. Cindy, what did it look like?"

"Just like what Nick said, like Slenderman except… it wasn't tentacles in its back but something else. It was weird… It was for literally a split second so who really knows."

"Maybe he's drunk again." Libby said.

Jimmy slid his gaze to Cindy who didn't do anything.

"Anyway, that's that. Let's get back to what we were doing and maybe Nick will have his act cleaned up by tomorrow." She said, beginning to leave.

Jimmy went after her as Libby and Sheen stood together.

* * *

Jimmy grabbed Cindy and made her turn around.

"You lied to me." Jimmy hissed.

"What of it? It's my problem and I never said anything about him drinking."

"You said he only hurt you because he didn't know his own strength… as in he was too drunk to realize he was hurting you. And you're _okay_ with that?"

"I have to be." She growled, wrenching her arm away from him. "We were perfectly fine until _you_ came back. I told you how I felt about you and even Nick can see it now. He gets mad because of it… I try to stay away when he drinks but I'm not always lucky. You think I can't take care of myself? I was a black belt in karate."

"And a white belt against Nick Dean." Jimmy snarled.

"Just like you against human interaction." Cindy sneered, making herself taller and looking down on him. "Stay out of my business, James Neutron."

Jimmy watched her walk down the hall and clenched his fist. He would fix this… He would figure out a way to make things right… _Maybe if I perfect Formula I20-8, I can fix everything._ he thought. He made decision to start working on the formula that night.

* * *

Jimmy was working late in the lab (even though his Mom told him not to) on the formula. He was testing it out again when he heard something enter the lab. Thinking it was just Goddard, he didn't say anything or do anything. That is, when Goddard never barked or showed up but he felt something behind him. Jimmy looked up slightly from his work and gulped, slowly raising his head. He knew something was there…

When he turned around he gulped again as he came face to face with a humongous seven foot werewolf.

"Holy mother of god…" he said softly, not moving. "Where the hell did you come from?"

The werewolf didn't make a response, just stared at him as Jimmy tried to figure out what to do. How did it get in, was the first question that he had but he knew that werewolves couldn't talk. The other was: would it eat him?

"Um… D- do you mind not eating me, Mr. Werewolf, sir… I'm with child and to eat a baby like that would just be cruel, you know?"

The werewolf jeered at him, lifting its lip a little and making a growling sound. Jimmy took that as a good sign. He slowly began to make his way to the lab lockdown button by edging against the table. The werewolf only stared, just looking and never making a move other than to follow his scooting.

"I- I'm going to have to put the lab in lockdown so that you don't get out, alright?" he nodded at the creature.

It did nothing and Jimmy finally hit the button. An alarm went off and doors came down over the exits and windows. The werewolf seemed unfazed.

"Gooood werewolf, gooood werewolf…"

Jimmy tried to get the elevator to come but the werewolf suddenly attacked him. He moved out of the way quickly as it guarded where he had been. It apparently didn't want Jimmy to leave. Jimmy held out his hands.

"Okay… Um… Wh- what do you want with me? Things were already weird at school and I don't need you making it weirder, okay?"

The werewolf seemed to turn its head at him. Jimmy watched it for a moment and realized that it wasn't going to hurt him.

"What do you want with me?" he finally asked. "I don't know how you got here but you know my lab and you seem like you're wanting something from me. Tell me what you want."

The werewolf lifted its arm and Jimmy stepped back until it pointed. Jimmy lifted an eyebrow and turned around to see what it was pointing at. It was at the cabinet of his old experiments and turned back.

"What about them?"

The werewolf emphasized his pointing by stepping forward and growling. Jimmy yelped and stepped back.

"Okay, alright… You want to see my old experiments?"

The werewolf put its arm down and Jimmy cautiously walked over to them. Even though he had a small display case of things left over from smaller experiments, he also had another display of things left over from his larger experiments. He walked along the back wall, wondering what the werewolf wanted when he turned and saw it looked at one of the left over parts. Jimmy walked back and saw it was looking at a picture.

"That's from an old experiment. It was a monster maker that I made for Halloween… another failure."

The werewolf turned to him as Jimmy shoved his hands in his pockets.

"I don't know what you want from me, Mr. Wolf. I've gotten past the fact of scared and now I'm just curious about you. I don't even know how you got in my lab because it's only programmed for me and a couple other people… What are you wanting from me?"

The werewolf seemed to get angry and howled, running to the wall and pounding on the glass. It shattered and it grabbed the piece from the Neutronic Monster Maker and slung it at Jimmy. He ducked but it landed at his feet and the werewolf ran to him, picking up the piece and shoving it into Jimmy's face.

"Wh- wh- wh- what do you want me to do with it!? It's broken! I just took a piece of it for good measure before I sealed it up in my old lab!"

The werewolf yowled and seemed to pace. _Pace?_ Jimmy thought, watching it walk back and forth with the piece of the Neutronic Monster Maker in its hand. Jimmy looked around him to see what he had on hand when he remembered the sleeping potion he had somewhere. He looked around, trying to figure out where it was. He then spied a blow dart on a shelf across the room and the case of darts that went with it. He remembered dipping them in the sleeping potion.

He looked at the werewolf again and then dashed over to the blow dart as quickly as possible. _Ugh, this pregnancy thing sucks. No wonder women get angry and emotional all the time._ he griped in his mind as he grabbed the blow dart, stuffed the dart into the blower. He sneaked around the middle section of the lab and saw the werewolf still there. He prayed it would hit and waited for him to come into view and then hit him with the dart. The creature roared, pulling the dart out as Jimmy walked toward it with a bat.

"Don't even think about coming near me. Get back! Get back, I say!"

The woozy werewolf walked backwards at Jimmy's direction until he put it in a containment field that he had been working and hoped actually _did_ work. He prayed it did as he hit the button and the werewolf fell onto the floor, going to sleep.

Jimmy leaned against the wall, sighing.

"Out of all the crazy shit that's ever happened to me, this is probably at the top of the list… along with this baby but…" He looked at the piece of the Neutronic Monster Maker that the werewolf had insisted on getting. "What did it want with this? I think it was trying to tell me something. Well, I'll see when I wake up. I just hope this containment field holds…"

He yawned and undid the lock down, going back up the elevator to his room.

* * *

**so we'll see what happens huh? i'm sure yall can figure it out...**


	11. Chapter 11

Jimmy woke up extremely nauseous and didn't dare move a muscle as he laid in the bed. He was getting sick and tired of having the baby inside of him and wanted nothing more than to get it out. But, his mother had been adamant that his punishment for doing weird things to himself was to carry the baby to term and although Jimmy hated it, he wouldn't kill a child. Since Jimmy couldn't do anything until his nausea subsided, he started thinking about Cindy and what she hadn't told him and what he had found out. Knowing that Nick was hurting her because of him really hurt him. He hated that they couldn't be together but he knew it was for the best.

"Stupid hormones!" Jimmy growled, wiping his eyes. "I _hate_ being pregnant."

There was a knock on the door and Jimmy turned as his mom walked in.

"Jimmy, are you alright?"

"I'm really nauseous right now so I can't move."

"Why are you crying?"

"I don't know, because I'm pregnant and everything makes me cry." He growled again. "I don't wanna do this, Mom…"

"Well, you're going to have to. This is what you get for-"

"Doing unsupervised experiments on myself related to specimens that I had no clue what they were really about. I know. You've told me this already."

"Then come to terms with it and accept your fate, James. I take it you won't be at school?"

"No, I can't get up. If I do, I don't think I'll make it to the bathroom in time."

Judy sighed and sat next to her son on the bed.

"Jimmy, I know it's very hard for you to understand because it shouldn't have happened but… if you hate your baby, it can die. A child can sense when it's loved and wanted but it can also sense when it isn't. It can cause a lot of problems for the child."

"I don't hate _it_, I hate that it's me…"

"It doesn't matter what or who it is, the feelings you give off is absorbed by the baby. Even if you were grieving over someone's death, it effects the baby. Please just try to remember that it's not the child's fault that it's here. That being said, you have another appointment in a couple of weeks for another sonogram and check up. Have you been taking your vitamins?"

"Uh… no…"

"James Isaac Neutron-"

"I'm sorry, it's just I've been busy thinking about stuff and I forgot about them."

"I suggest you start taking them as soon as possible, young man."

"When I'm done being nauseous I will…" Jimmy mumbled, looking away.

Judy made a face at him but walked out of his room.

Jimmy childishly stuck his tongue out at his mother. He crossed his arms over his chest and waited for the nausea to leave.

* * *

Finally, after two hours, Jimmy felt alright to get up. He went and grabbed something to eat and took his prenatal pills and then went to his lab. He walked in and saw something on the floor and went to pick it up. After squinting at it for a second, he pulled out his glasses from the drawer and stuck them on. When it came into view, he saw it was the piece of the Neutronic Monster Machine that the werewolf had thrown at him the night before. Jimmy suddenly remembered the werewolf in the containment field he had made and went over to it quickly but instead of the werewolf, it was a person. Jimmy had figured that would happen but he put on his best airs and cleared his throat.

"Excuse me? Are you awake?"

The person seemed to stir and sat up a little, putting their hand to their head. Jimmy watched patiently as the guy stood up and then turned around. Jimmy yelled, stepping backwards.

"_Sheen_?!"

Sheen looked around for a second and then squinted at Jimmy.

"Jimmy?"

"What the heck? What are you doing in my containment field? How did you even get in?"

"I'm not sure…"

"Where's the werewolf?"

Sheen turned his head at his friend and pointed at himself.

"_I'm_ the werewolf… I thought you realized that?"

"No! How could I have known that?!"

Sheen shrugged. "I thought you got what I was trying to tell you last night?"

"I don't speak dog, Sheen."

"No reason to get pissy, Jimmy." Sheen growled. "Let me out of here."

"Hell no! You scared the hell out of me last night and it took all I could do to get you in there."

"I'm not going to eat you, dumbass. Besides, I need some clothes or something."

Jimmy was skeptical about it but he needed answers immediately. Was it worth letting him run loose again? Jimmy ran his fingers through his hair.

"I'll… I'll go get some clothes for you and then I'll let you out. But you had better tell me what's going on."

"Same here." Jimmy looked at him in confusion. "You said you were pregnant and for me not to eat you because it would be cruel."

"Oh, pfft, that was just a joke-"

"I can smell that you're different but I didn't know what it was. Now I understand… you explain to me and I'll explain to you, deal?"

Jimmy nodded and went to get some clothes for his friend.

* * *

"They're probably too short but that's why I got you pajama bottoms… so…"

Sheen put the bottoms on and then put Jimmy's shirt on. The pants were definitely too short, more like manpris on Sheen, but at least he wasn't naked.

Jimmy grabbed the piece of his experiment and held it up.

"What were you trying to tell me with this? Thanks for breaking my display, by the way." He grumbled.

"I'm not fully cognizant when it happens so… yeah… And I was trying to get you to look into it."

"Again, I don't speak dog."

"Well shit, Jimmy, when I'm a werewolf I don't speak human so quit with the dog jokes will ya?"

"I'm not joking around, Sheen, I'm just trying to understand what's going on. Everything has been weird since I got back to Retroville and for the first time, it's not even my conscious doing."

"I was trying to get you to remember what happened when we used this. Remember, we all somehow got turned literally into the creatures that were picked? And remember, I was a werewolf."

"Yeah, I remember that. I got the flying octopus." He said with a frown.

"Yeah, well, when we got turned back, those genes didn't go away, Jimmy. They're still inside of us."

"What do you mean?"

"You may have turned us back but it didn't completely take out the genes that were created when our new forms were created. That means that Carl and Cindy still have vampire genes, me and Libby still have werewolf genes and you still have octopus genes."

"That's impossible."

"Oh yeah? Then explain last night." Sheen growled, crossing his arms.

"I… can't…"

"Because it's true. I was pretty stupid when I was a kid but I'm not that kid anymore. After all those stupid institutes and pills and uppers and downers and psychiatrists, it kind of killed my innocence, ya know? This last place… this last place was different than all the other institutes that I'd been in. Most of them just gave me pills to keep me halfway sedated half the time but this new place was different. They experimented on me with different things and then one day, I turned. They hunted me down with tranquilizers and took me back to the labs.

"I woke up while the scientist was talking and I overheard him talking about my blood and how there had been traces of an odd gene there. He had extracted it and made a serum to make it activate inside of me. When he realize what it was though, he knew he'd made a mistake of bringing it out and so developed pills to try and keep it from happening again. The pills aren't working anymore, Jimmy. That's why I need your help."

"I don't know how to help you…"

"You're a boy genius and you can't think of anything? Brain blast or something!" Sheen yelled, standing up. "I can't live like this anymore. Do you know how hard it is not to just rip out Carl's throat with my teeth because he stole Libby away from me? Do you know how hard it is not to actually jump Libby because I still love her? Do you know how hard it was for me not to kill Nick the other day?"

"So that was you… but he said it looked like Slenderman."

"The werewolf doesn't come out of me like regular ones do. It's like I fold in and the werewolf folds out from my back. He'd pissed me off and the werewolf was trying to climb out but I got it under control… Jimmy, please help me."

"I… I don't know where to start. All of those experiments are in the expanding foam in my old lab."

"Then I suggest you figure out a way to _un_expand it!" Sheen growled, grabbing Jimmy's shirt. "Now, explain your pregnancy to me."

"Do I have to?"

"You agreed to explain to me if I explained to you. So start talking."

Jimmy sighed and adjusted his glasses.

"I was… testing out a serum that I had made with the samples I had gotten from Timmy Turner's holograms. I was trying to develop a serum that used the same type of voice activated instant gratification technique. He used an 'I wish' command to get those things and I was testing it out. Well, something went awry and when I tested it on myself I ended up like this. I said, "I wish I was bigger" in regards to my height and somehow ended up like this…"

Sheen made a face at him, sniffing him a little.

"And you didn't ask Timmy about it?"

"I tried but he was in the middle of something."

"Why don't you use that stuff on me then?"

"Well, I thought about it but if it screwed up so bad on me, I don't want it to mess you up even more, mentally _or_ physically now. What if when I wish you weren't a werewolf anymore it turned you into something not human? What if it made you just a wolf? I just want to be extra cautious…"

"Well if you weren't being all secretive with your experiments then Carl and I could help you out. Even Cindy could."

"No one but you and Timmy Turner knows I'm like this… well, my mom, but that's beside the point. I'm not going to tell anyone about this just like you'd expect me not to tell anyone you were a werewolf."

**-Incoming transmission from Timothy Turner, Dimsdale. Do you accept this transmission?-** VOX said, scaring the two of them.

VOX hardly spoke to Jimmy in his old lab and the same was in the new one as well but since it was hard for him to know if someone was calling him without her, she would announce the incoming calls.

"Yes, thank you."

The screen turned on and Timmy adjusted the screen a little.

"Yo, Jimmy, how's Baby Jimmy?"

"That's your greeting?" Jimmy growled.

Timmy just grinned and leaned back a little.

"Who's that?"

"It's Sheen… you met him when you came to Retroville."

"I did?"

"Hey, it's Little Headed Jimmy." Sheen said as a reminder.

"Oh yeah! You look waaaay different."

"Enough. What did you call for?"

"Well, I'm in the clear now so I could talk with you in a little better setting than before. I asked Cosmo and Wanda about your incident and they said that two completely unrelated words that can't be mixed up by mishearing cannot be done unless it's said directly. In other words, 'cake' and 'make' is something plausible but 'bigger' and 'pregnant' are not. I even asked them since bigger is kind of a broad word if that would make a difference and they said no because since it _is_ a broad word, the wish wouldn't have worked because it wasn't specific."

"But what if it _did_ work?"

"I'm telling you, Neutron, it wouldn't. I even tried it with them and nothing happened. Without a specific command to 'bigger' it won't do anything."

"Then how in the hell did this happen?! I'm pregnant and I didn't even ask for it!"

"I know that in Fai- I mean the programming I have on my 'fairies' makes it so that that the men have the babies, cuz Cosmo carried Poof but other than that, they said for a human to carry a child would be the wish of the human."

"So… if that's the case, then the serum should be fine for other wishes, right? As in, if I wanted to use it on someone else, it will work?"

"I'm sure it would… You can't kill the baby though, Jimmy."

"I'm not. I meant for Sheen."

"What do you mean?"

"One of my experiments made it feasible for Sheen to be turned into a werewolf. He said that the genes were kept in his body and then were activated by someone who experimented on him. I can't get into my old lab to look at my Neutronic Monster Maker and see what I did. Could I wish for Sheen to be human?"

"Nope." Wanda said, coming out of nowhere. "Sorry, Sheen, but if the werewolf gene that Jimmy is talking about is part of your DNA now, we can't change DNA."

"But Wanda, you guys change me into stuff every day."

"Not permanently though. You may change into a squirrel or a fish every so often but it's temporary."

"Then what can I do?" Sheen asked. "I can't live like this. I didn't ask to be turned into a werewolf. Even Jimmy didn't ask that. _Someone_ extracted the gene and _made_ me turn into one. Isn't there something we can do?"

"We can look in the Da Rules and see if there is anything in there but I highly doubt it. There has to be a bunch of loopholes from what I understand, right, Wanda?"

"Right, Timmy. It'll take us a while in order to see about a loophole such as that."

"But wait, you guys turned me into a fairy before so what's the difference now?" Sheen growled.

"There was a loophole. Timmy saved all of the fairies and allowed that to happen. Other than that… well…"

"Right, so saving all of the computer programs enabled you that ability?"

"Yes… it's a bonus gift for uh… defeating the level." Timmy said, making up something plausible. "Don't worry though, Cosmo and Wanda will talk with the other fairies about this and I'll ask AJ if he knows something on the sciencey side."

Sheen sighed as he leaned on the control panel and Jimmy sighed as well.

"Alright then… thanks for calling back. When you find something let me know."

"Sure thing, Jimmy… hey uh, is Cindy still available?"

"Seriously?"

Jimmy smiled. "Just joking. I have a girlfriend. Just wanted to rile you up again. See ya."

The screen went blank and Jimmy sighed. Sheen went to the floor and looked as if he were about to cry.

"Don't worry, Sheen, I'll try and help too… I'll need to make a chemical to get out the expanding foam in my old lab and see if I can get any information from there."

Sheen looked up. "You'll really go back there?"

"I don't want to but since most of my old experiments were on a whim, I didn't write down how they were created. Everything is in the makeup of those inventions so I have to actually analyze them personally… Just don't come in, okay?"

Sheen smiled. "Don't worry, I learned my lesson last time."

* * *

**so if i'm not mistaken, timmy still refers to cosmo and wanda as fairies because jimmy believes that they are computer programs called fairies. i had him change fairy world into something like a game so that jimmy wouldn't get suspicious. so... yeah. and jimmy is going back into his old lab again... what could happen from there?**


	12. Chapter 12

Libby was painting her nails and doing her own thing when there was a knock at her door. She got up, still humming, and went to it, opening it up. Upon seeing Cindy, she gasped and dropped her nail polish on the ground.

"Oh my god!"

"Does it look as bad as it feels?"

"Girl, what the _hell_?!" she growled, pulling Cindy into the house. "What happened?"

"I really don't want to talk about it right now."

Libby took her to her couch and then went to the kitchen to get a bag of ice. She wrapped it up in a napkin and brought it to her friend. Cindy took it and held it up to her face.

"I know you don't want to talk about it but seriously, girl, talk. What happened? Did… did Nick do this to you?"

Cindy all but crumbled in her seat, sobbing in her hands. Libby wrapped her arms around her friend and held her close, wondering what had come over Nick to be this way to her.

"I decided that I couldn't stand it any longer and wanted to break up. I really didn't want to say that it was because of Jimmy but… but it was. I still love Jimmy, I've _always_ loved Jimmy and when he came back I just… I couldn't fight my feelings anymore. Seeing him again just brought back every feeling I tried to hide when I began to go out with Nick. I tried to let Nick down easy but he suddenly went psycho and just started screaming at me. He was yelling and screaming about not understanding how I could like Jimmy when he was so much more good looking and that we were made for each other and all this stuff. Then he started hitting me."

"But Cindy, you're a black belt in karate. Why did you let him do-"

Libby realized that it wasn't shadows on Cindy's neck but _bruises_. She stared and then looked at Cindy, who was whimpering.

"That punk ass _choked_ you?" she seethed, reaching out to touch her neck.

Cindy pulled back and touched her neck tenderly.

"Just enough to make me unable to fight back. He remembered that I was a black belt and wanted to make sure I couldn't get away when he decided to 'teach me a lesson'. I don't know what's gotten into him and why he suddenly turned on me like that. I mean, he's not on drugs and he never drank… Every once in a while, maybe, but not enough to make him go into a drunken rage…"

"You need to call the police about this."

"And have him even _more_ angry? I can't go to them about it. I can't prove anything… I knew I couldn't go home though."

Libby made a face at her and crossed her arms.

"Girl, let me tell you something right here in the this living room: if _I_ see Nick, I swear I will bitch slap that ho until he wishes a pimp would come and save him. I'm serious, Cindy. I _will_ put the hurting on him and you can't stop me."

"No! Libby, you can't. He'll just get even more mad." Cindy put the ice to her eye and looked down a little. "I'm sure things will settle down and tomorrow he'll apologize. When anyone asks, I got this at practice, do you understand? If _Jimmy_ asks, I was hurt at _practice_. Right?"

Libby hated seeing the desperation in her friend's eyes but she knew that maybe silence was the best at the moment.

"Fine… Go take a shower, girl. Get into some of my comfy PJs and I'll tell my mom that you're spending the night."

Cindy smiled and did as Libby asked.

Libby watched her friend go up the stairs and then she grabbed her phone. She scrolled to a name she hadn't texted in a long time and typed out a message.

* * *

Libby waited behind the Candy Bar for the person she needed to talk to. It was cold but this was important to her.

"Libby."

She gasped and turned around, putting her hand over her heart.

"Don't scare me like that."

"How did I scare you? You told me to meet you behind the Candy Bar at 12:30AM. What's this about?"

"Remember when I did that favor for you a while back and I said that you owed me?"

"Yeah…"

"This is you owing me."

"Alright, some hanky-pank behind a restaurant. I like it. So, what do you-"

"Get a hold of yourself, Butch!" Libby snarled, smacking him in the face.

Butch rubbed his cheek from the contact but straightened up.

"Fine, I'm listening."

"I need you to do something for me in regards to a certain someone."

Libby told him what she wanted and Butch nodded, an evil smirk appearing as she listed what she needed.

"Sure thing. But do you really want to go that far? I mean, it's Nick we're talking about."

"I know _exactly_ who I'm talking about and yes, I want you to go that far. Do this for me, and we'll be even."

"I dunno…"

"Or I could let everyone know your true passion and let that video I have 'accidentally' get shown on the morning announcements. I mean, I know a lot of people in the CTV lab… and I know a lot of people willing to see you humiliated."

Butch growled but nodded, hitting his fist into his palm.

"You got a deal."

* * *

Jimmy and Sheen walked to school together from Jimmy's house.

"Should really be walking all this way? I mean, won't it cause some issues or something?" Sheen asked.

"Walking never hurt a pregnant person. Although my back and ankles are killing me, I'm fine."

"How far along are you? I never got to ask since I was depressed."

"Probably at the end of my first trimester if the universe is kind. I'll be starting to show really bad pretty soon." He said, already pulling his shirt down subconsciously.

"If Carl can have a baby in his ass I think you'll do fine with one in your stomach. Remember that?"

"Yeah, I remember. It's not the same though. I still wish I knew what happened."

"You'll figure it out. You always do. Brain blast!" he said, pumping his fist in the air.

Jimmy laughed a little as they got to the school.

When they got in, they met up with Carl, Libby, and Cindy to which Jimmy gawked at her as she crossed her arms.

"I got whacked at practice. Don't look at me like I'm weird." Cindy growled.

Sheen seemed to stiffen beside Jimmy and he coughed a little.

"Uh… yeah… Are you doing roller derby now?"

"You're so funny. And no. I was on top of the pyramid and the girl in the middle shoved her fists back too hard and smacked me in the face."

"You mean Betty Quinlan, whacked you in the face." Carl emphasized.

"Yes. Betty Quinlan whacked me in the face." Cindy growled.

"Betty doesn't seem like the type to mess up like that."

"Yeah, well, she's got arms like spaghetti noodles so they go all over the place."

"She has legs like spaghetti noodles too." Sheen mumbled to Jimmy and they both snickered. "Long and-"

"You're sick, Neutron."

"Sheen, I'm ashamed of you." Libby said.

Sheen shrugged. "Hey, I won't deny aesthetics. Carl, back me up."

"Betty's legs _are_ quite delicious."

"Even you, Carl?!"

"I cannot deny the truth."

"Well how about I give you a truth: if you don't stop fantasizing about Betty Quinlan's legs I will show you _my_ leg and it will be coming at your face at full speed."

Sheen and Jimmy laughed a little when the person in question actually walked up and Jimmy really had to admit, her legs were like everlasting strings of perfect spaghetti.

"Hey, Cindy. Just letting you know that Brittany won't be at practice today and some other girls won't be either so we cancelled it. What happened do your eye?"

"Don't you remember hitting me yesterday?" Cindy said a little too intently.

Betty looked at her for a second and then seemed to realize she was being the scapegoat for something.

"Oh! Wow! I'm so sorry! I didn't know that I hit you that hard. I thought maybe just a little smack."

"No you were pretty pumped yesterday."

"Well, I'm just so excited about the new cheers and I get so caught up. I hope there's nothing else I may have caused?"

"Nope. Just the black eye."

Betty nodded a little. "Alright then…" She looked at Jimmy and gave a smile to him. "Oh my gosh, Jimmy? Is that you?"

"It's me. How have you been, Betty?"

"I've been swell! I heard you were back in Retroville but I just haven't had time to seek you out. It's so good to have you back with us."

She grabbed Jimmy into a hug and he hugged her back nervously. The hug earned him a glare from Cindy and he pulled back.

"You have to come to one of our games and cheer us on. Are you free this Friday?"

"Uh, well-"

"Galileo will be going against your old school I think. Was there a school called Chrome City Classics in High Tech City?"

"Yeah. It was my old high school."

"Well then you _definitely_ have to come and watch the game." She said, grabbing Jimmy's hands and jumping up and down a little. Jimmy allowed his eyes to travel with her bouncing bosom. "It will be so much fun, won't it Cindy?"

"Oodles." She said, glaring at Jimmy behind Betty's back.

"What do you say?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Great! I'm excited! Can't wait to see you there!"

She walked off and Jimmy smiled.

"I've never been to a game before… I've never even been invited to one."

"That's because you're a nerd. Come on, Libby."

Jimmy watched Cindy leave with Libby as Sheen leaned over to him.

"Something's not right."

"I know. Betty Quinlan asked me to a game?"

"I meant with Cindy."

"Oh, that too. That doesn't surprise me anymore."

"The black eye?" Carl asked.

"Yeah."

"Aren't you concerned?"

"I already tried to be. It's her issue. If she wanted me to know, she would tell me. Cynthia Vortex is anything but silent about what she wants."

Jimmy walked off and Carl shook his head a little.

"He doesn't know her now."

"What do you mean?" Sheen asked.

Carl looked at him and smiled sadly.

"Cindy has been devoid of what she's wanted ever since Jimmy left. Jimmy knew a Cindy who wasn't afraid to say what she needed to say in order to get what she wanted but he doesn't know _this_ Cindy. A Cindy ruled by Nick Dean."

That statement puzzled and concerned Sheen even more.

* * *

**so now we have full proof that nick is a sleezeball and all that jazz. but what did libby ask butch to do to nick? and betty quinlan makes an appearance. it's said that betty never deterred jimmy's advances in the story so i don't see why there couldn't have been a hidden liking for jimmy for her? and yay, sheen is getting a little better!**

**and as for the neck bruises, scarf. that will be added upon later *thumbs up***


	13. Chapter 13

**sorry for the hiatus. i should be back with updating now! enjoy!**

* * *

Cindy went to the bathroom and Betty walked in behind her.

"Is there something I should know, Vortex? I got the vibe that I'm covering for something."

"Betty… I didn't hear you behind me."

"That's not the point. What was that that you made me do?"

"Something happened and I just don't want to get Jimmy involved in it. Please don't give off any indication it's something else." Cindy said, putting her hands together.

"It's fine. It's not that big of a deal… So… Neutron got so much hotter after he came back from High Tech City, huh? Is he available?"

"Available? For what?"

"Dating of course. He doesn't have a girlfriend, right?"

Cindy thought about it for a second. This last dealing with Nick had left her with a black eye and she swore that if it got to this point that she would dump him. With her mind resolved, she had decided that she was going to try to get back with Jimmy. Even though Nick wasn't there, she had already broken up with Nick in her mind.

"Yeah, he does."

"Oh?"

"Yeah…"

Betty made a face at her and then smiled.

"Of course. Oh well, I guess I missed out then, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

Betty flipped her hair over her shoulder and smiled again, leaving the bathroom. Cindy sighed and looked at her face in the mirror. She looked at her black eye and frowned. It looked pretty bad and it seemed a little worse that she didn't even try to cover it with makeup.

"No wonder they were confused as to how Betty could have done this. Jimmy just can't find out. He just _can't_…"

Cindy sighed and walked out of the bathroom when she bumped into Sheen.

"Oh! Hey, Sheen…"

"I know Nick did it."

Cindy turned her nose up at him and walked away from him quickly.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Don't play games, Cindy." She stopped walking. "Jimmy has his suspicions too."

She turned to him swiftly as he watched her intently.

"Are you going to tell him then?"

"No."

"Then what's with the threatening aura?"

"I came to let you know that Jimmy doesn't know how much you've changed. He thinks he does, but he doesn't. He still thinks you'll go to him and let him know exactly what he needs to hear so that he can fix it for you, but that's not how you are anymore, is it? You've been under Nick's thumb for far too long now and even though you want to, you can't get out of it."

"You don't know anything about me, Sheen. You just got back from being in LaLa Land or whatever place it is you go when you're on pills. I don't need someone like you lecturing me about my life."

"My life is fine, thank you." Sheen growled. "I've come to terms with my demons, it's time to face _yours_. Jimmy won't do anything unless you _tell him_. He's always been that way and you've forgotten it. He's the Boy Genius of Retroville with a high IQ and low social skills. He won't just 'figure it out'…"

Cindy looked down a little as Sheen licked his lips to talk again.

"Cindy, everyone knows that your story is false. Jimmy chooses to believe it because he's tried to warn you and you assured him that it wasn't the case. He's not stupid but if he doesn't have to deal with it, he won't, and if you seem to be able to handle it, he will step back. But you _can't_ handle it anymore. It's come to this and there's nothing you can do to save yourself unless you either put up your own fight or have someone help you. You can't do this alone anymore."

Cindy sighed and nodded a little.

"Fine… I'll… I'll tell him at lunch. Will you tell him to meet me at the lockers?"

"Sure…"

She nodded and headed off as Sheen watched her go for a moment. He leaned back a little to the corner.

"Fair enough?"

Jimmy walked out with his fists clenched.

"I _knew_ it."

"Well, what are you going to do?"

Jimmy sighed and leaned against the wall.

"I guess the only thing I _can_ do: listen and play the innocent."

Sheen nodded and they both left.

* * *

At lunch, Cindy waited for Jimmy by the lockers, ready to tell him the truth about everything; her feelings, the black eye, everything.

"Hey, Cindy, thanks for waiting."

Cindy looked up and was surprised to see that it was Nick. She floundered for a second and then smiled at him.

"N-Nick…"

"Does anyone know that it was me?"

"No, no one-"

"Don't lie to me, Cynthia." He said, slamming his hand behind her on the locker. "You went to Libby's house and told her didn't you?"

"I… well… I was scared and you'd never done that before and-"

"Save it." he snarled at her. "I know what you're planning to do but don't worry about it, I took care of Neutron for you."

"Wh- what do you mean?"

"You were going to sell me out to that idiot smartass. I may not be as smart as him but I'm pretty smart about babies."

"Babies? What are you talking about?"

Nick chuckled in a slightly degrading fashion as he leaned against the lockers beside Cindy. Cindy could see that he had some bruises of his own and his knuckles were healing over as if he had been in a fight. She didn't dare ask what happened.

"I overheard you talking with Sheen and then I overheard you and Neutron talking some time ago. Your feelings for him never changed after all these years… well, I'm sure when you find out the truth about that little freak, you'll come running back to me."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"When you see him next, ask him what's been going on with him. Why he's been acting the way he has… You'll see what I mean."

"Nick, you're not making any sense."

"I don't need to." He said, turning away and pushing his fingers through his hair. "Oh, and next time, if you do anything like that again, I will not only go after you, but go after Libby too. Carl is still unable to defeat me and Jimmy… well, you'll see about Jimmy."

Cindy clenched her fists and crossed her arms.

"Then I'm sure Sheen will have something to say about it."

Nick turned back to her, a strange glint in his eye.

"Sheen is crazy, who would believe him?"

He whistled a jaunty tune as he walked away. Cindy wasn't scared anymore though and was going to tell Jimmy the truth… if he ever got there. Cindy looked at her phone and saw that lunch was almost over. Did he forget? Where was he?

* * *

"You alright?" Libby asked, looking at Cindy.

"I was going to tell Jimmy everything that happened but he never showed up. Did he get sidetracked with you guys and forgot to come meet me?"

"Sidetracked? What do you mean? We were all under the impression that he was with you."

Cindy made a face as Carl walked up.

"Carl, did you see Jimmy anywhere?"

"No… I thought he was with Cindy." He looked around for a second. "Where's Sheen?"

Cindy was worried, mostly about Jimmy, but Sheen missing too was kind of odd. Libby looked at her in fear as well and she smiled nervously.

"Maybe they had something they needed to do? I mean…"

"Yeah, maybe…"

The silence hung in the air like a bad smell and they all seemed quite uncomfortable all of a sudden. They got the stuff that they needed and parted from one another in deep thought and concern for their friends.

* * *

As the day went on, Cindy didn't see hide nor hair of Jimmy and Sheen. The weather turned bad and she was a little happy that they didn't have practice anyway. She hated practicing in the gym. It was different when it was for the pep rallies and things because they only had one shot to get it right but practice was a little different and cause for injury a lot. She was waiting for her mother to come and get her when her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Cynthia, it's your mother. I won't be able to come and get you because I'm stuck in traffic. I'm afraid you'll have to make your own way home. You should ask Libby for a ride or Nick can give you one."

"Alright then."

"Ciao, kisses."

She hung up the phone and sighed, wishing she didn't have to walk in the rain. Libby had already left and she was damned if she was going to find Nick and ask him to take her home. She decided to just brace herself when she felt something over her head. She looked over and saw that it was Carl.

"Oh, Carl…"

"Libby had to go to dance practice and I saw you were about to get in the rain. You want to walk together?"

"Sure. What about you?"

"Nah, don't worry. I brought an extra umbrella with me just in case." He said, pulling it out of his backpack. "I don't trust clouds and Libby usually never brings an umbrella. She doesn't like to get her weaves wet but she doesn't like it when I give her the umbrella and walk in the rain because I can get sick."

"I see… Thanks, Carl."

"Sure thing." They began to walk together down the street in silence when Carl turned to her. "So… Did you ever find Jimmy or Sheen?"

"No, I didn't. Should I feel this worried about them? I mean, they can take care of themselves but… for some reason I have this uneasy feeling."

"I do too. I feel like we should be on the lookout."

"I'm glad I'm not the only one… Carl, what if something happened to them?"

"I wouldn't worry about it. I mean, it's Jimmy we're talking about. How many times has he gotten us out of some pretty weird situations? I'm sure he'll do that brain blast thing and be able to get out of something if he had to."

"But what if he's in a position of not being able to think?"

"You mean like if he's unconscious?"

"I don't know…"

"I've never known Jimmy to get into that sort of situation. Most of our encounters with anyone or anything has led to capture but nothing that would make him unable to think."

"I just have a really bad feeling that if he got himself into trouble then it's not in the same manner as usual."

"Maybe he got checked out and will be back tomorrow? Sheen does what he wants but you know…"

"Yeah… We'll worry about it tomorrow."

They talked discursively back to their homes, although Cindy didn't stop thinking about Jimmy and if he was alright.

* * *

**hmm, so is jimmy and sheen alright? maybe its like what carl said and jimmy got checked out and sheen just did what he wanted...**


	14. Chapter 14

**sorry if it's a little short**

* * *

Sheen moaned, sitting up from where he was and looked around. He had no idea where he was but sniffed around to see if he could make out any familiar scents. His scent caught Jimmy's and he looked over, finding Jimmy against the wall but he was passed out. Sheen went to go to him but found that his leg was attached to a shackle and he growled a little. He pulled at the shackle for a moment until it came out of the wall and went over to Jimmy.

"Jimmy? Jimmy, are you alright? Hey, talk to me." He said, hitting him softly on the cheek.

Jimmy moaned and opened his eyes a little. Things were very blurry and he had a headache that rivaled any other, but he was alright.

"Sheen?"

"Yeah, it's me."

Jimmy sat up a little and went to move his arm but found it was shackled to the wall. He looked at it and looked at Sheen.

"Sheen, where _are_ we?"

"Beats me." He said, sitting next to him. "I was shackled too but I pulled it out of the wall."

Jimmy looked at Sheen's leg and sighed, putting his hand to his stomach.

"I hope the baby is alright… Wow, that's so weird."

"What?"

"Saying that."

"I know. I didn't believe it myself until I saw it for myself. Man, you really got yourself all screwed up haven't you?"

Sheen and Jimmy looked over as a door opened and someone walked through. Sheen began to snarl as he got in front of Jimmy as a shield and the person laughed.

"A loyal dog through and through, huh, Sheen?"

Sheen sniffed a little and his hair stood up on the back of his neck, becoming more protective of Jimmy.

"Nick."

Jimmy tried to look around him but couldn't see because of Sheen.

Nick walked over to them and frowned at Sheen's leg.

"I should have taken into consideration that you're a mutt now. You want to handle him or will I?"

"Nah, I can do it."

Jimmy knew that voice and pushed Sheen out of the way as the other person walked in. He narrowed his eyes at the new person and frowned.

"You… I thought I got rid of you."

"Well you didn't. I got out of that dark matter dimension just like I said I would with a little help from my Anti-Fairy friends… kind of like you got yourself into that weirdo predicament because of your Fairy friends."

Jimmy glared at him for a second but noticed he was smiling, not seeming disgusted, but pleased. Jimmy realized what had happened.

"You… you did this to me."

"Now why would I ever want to do something like that to you?"

"Because you're evil! You're my opposite, Evil Jimmy!"

"My name isn't Evil Jimmy!" he snarled, stepping forward.

Sheen growled and stood up tall to keep him from harming Jimmy. Evil Jimmy smirked and crossed his arms.

"It's just Jimmy, but I've decided I prefer to be called James to keep the confusion down. I'm only 'evil' because you don't have the guts to do the things I'm willing to do. But if you think about it, Jimmy, I'm everything that you don't have the guts to do. Whatever bad thing you wish you could have done, whatever deplorable or unorthodox thing you wish you could have done, I do it."

"So you made me pregnant?"

"Why do you keep thinking that I'm the one who did that? That was you, not me."

"_I_ only wished to be bigger, as in taller. I saw the camera in my new lab and there was a small blip in the recording. I didn't know what it was but I have a suspicious feeling that it was you. You somehow did something to my command."

James lifted an eyebrow and looked at Nick.

"Can you believe your girlfriend wants to be with this guy?"

"I've been trying to wrap my head around that ever since I realized she still liked this jerk." Nick said, crossing his arms.

"What makes you think I would want you in a predicament with a _baby_? That's just…" He suddenly laughed and then stared at Jimmy. "_Evil_."

Sheen had had enough and lurched toward them but James pulled out a syringe and caught Sheen in the chest with it, making him go limp. Jimmy tried to help him but James shook his finger.

"Uh, uh, uh, Jimmy. This guy is someone I've been looking forward to meeting ever since I heard what happened to him. He'll be so fun!"

"What are you going to do? What is the purpose of all of this!?"

James looked at him and then walked over, squatting in front of him to look him in the eyes.

"Dear sweet, vulnerable, nice, and quite _pregnant_ Jimmy." He said, poking his stomach at the word pregnant. "I came to do what I had planned to do the last time we met. I was so close to being successful but there you were, in my way. Now that I have you incapacitated and your little lap dog in my grasp. Carl is kind of an idiot so there's no harm done. Nick will get to have Cindy as I tell her that I apologize for leading her on and that I stopped having feelings for her when I left for High Tech City… or rather, _you_ did since she'll think I'm you. With her thinking you don't love her anymore, she'll be out of my hair as well. I can do what I want."

Jimmy laughed a little as he leaned back on the wall.

"You must think Cindy is the dumbest person in Retroville."

"I know she's not dumb." James growled, standing up. "That's why I'm getting her out of my hair."

"Do you really think she'll go back to him?" Jimmy said, pointing at Nick.

"Yeah, she'll come back to me." Nick said, staring at him. "She was perfectly fine with me until you came back and ruined it all."

"I didn't do anything. All I did was come to school. I can't help that my intellectual mind and dashing good looks are better than yours."

Nick walked over and punched him in the face, earning a hiss from Jimmy as he took the pain. _As long as it's not in the stomach…_ he thought. James and Nick grabbed each arm of the unconscious Sheen and Nick turned to him.

"What are we going to do with him?"

"Chain him up and keep him from getting out. If he gets out and releases Jimmy, this will all be for naught."

"What?"

"It won't work. Man, you _are_ pretty stupid." James said.

Jimmy watched them leave and leaned back on the wall. _Damn it… How do I get out of here?_

* * *

**so look who came to visit? evil jimmy (or james - for distinction). was he really the culprit behind the pregnancy? what will happen now? will jimmy's faith in cindy being able to tell them apart be of good fortune? we'll have to see...**


	15. Chapter 15

**author avoidance = time skip**

* * *

"Bye, Mom, see you after school."

Judy watched as Jimmy left the house and narrowed her eyes at him. He had been acting different for months now. Not only did he seem uninterested in going down to his lab, but he would leave at odd hours of the night. Plus, he was pregnant and he hadn't gotten any bigger. Had he gone against her and did away with the child?

"Hugh?"

"Yes, Sugar Booger?"

"Have you noticed that Jimmy is acting a little odd."

"Odd? What do you mean? You know that our Jimbo is a little different than everyone else."

"I know that but this has to do with the pregnancy."

"Pregnancy?"

Judy rolled her eyes. She loved her husband immensely but he was very dumb when he wanted to be. She often wondered how her son turned out so smart. She used to not know anything about the experiments her son did but after Sheen came back from Zeenu and his father sent him away, Jimmy broke down and told her all the things he had done. None of them were bad in a way but his thoughts of causing Sheen's stay in the mental institution seemed to make things too real for Jimmy and so he told her everything.

That being said, knowing about his pregnancy was something she needed to let Hugh know and as usual, he seemed unaffected.

"Oh, right, right," Hugh said, pointing to his head. "I remember now. Jimbo did an experiment that caused him to be pregnant with a baby. Kids are crazy nowadays…"

Judy sighed in relief. "Yes, that's right."

"What is it that's got you worried Sugar Plum?"

"It's just that it's almost four months for him and he hasn't shown any other signs of being pregnant. He was very sick for a while and suddenly he just stopped. I also have seen him gain any weight in any area of his body, but especially his midsection. I'm worried, Hugh."

"Maybe he's a late plumper. My mother told me that she didn't even know she was pregnant with me until her sixth month when I just ballooned out of nowhere."

"Hugh, your mother had been in a coma from when she fell and hit her head, remember?"

"True."

It was plain to see that she wasn't going to get any help from her husband. She was going to have to do some investigating herself.

* * *

Cindy watched Jimmy as he did some schoolwork beside her, seeming to ignore her. She was a little ticked off at him. First he tried to woo her and now he was ignoring her. _Take your pick, Neutron, do you want me or not?_ she grumbled in her head as she did some problems herself. He hadn't met her that day she talked to Sheen and ever since then, he had been acting distant towards her, as if he never knew about the incident.

"Jimmy?"

"Yeah?"

"I know this is really out of the blue and it happened a few months back but… Remember when I had that black eye?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I was talking with Sheen and he said that he would tell you about meeting me at the lockers so that we could talk. Did he… did he ever tell you?"

Jimmy looked up at her and smiled. "No, I never saw Sheen the rest of that day. Come to think of it, I haven't seen him for a month or so."

"It's not uncommon. Sometimes his meds will do that he stays home for a while to calm down."

"Ah, I see…"

The bell rang and Jimmy stood up, grabbing his notebook. Cindy grabbed all of her stuff quickly and scooted after him, trying to keep her slip-on heels on her feet as she went after him.

"Hey, wait up!" He turned. "I was wondering… could I come to your lab?"

"My lab?"

"Yeah. Have you been doing any new inventions as of late? I mean, I know you said you wouldn't share them as openly as before but I thought you'd have something going on…"

"Yeah, I do have something going on but I can't tell you about it."

Cindy put on her best fake smile, the one she used often and far too well.

"I see. Well, I'd love to come by some time."

"Aren't you still with Nick? Won't he get angry if you are hanging around me all the time?"

"Nick and I are having a conflict of interest."

"Still?"

"What do you mean 'still'? We didn't tell anyone about it…" Cindy turned her head a little and then plastered her smile back on her face. "I must be an open book to you."

"What do you mean?"

"You read it on my face, didn't you?"

"Yeah… yeah, your expressions aren't hidden very well."

"Damn… well, don't go spreading it around, okay?"

He smiled at her. "Your secret is safe with me."

"Well, I need to make a pit stop but I'll talk to you later?"

"Sure thing."

She turned to go into the bathroom but didn't go all the way in. She watched Jimmy turn the corner and then leaned on the wall, crossing her arms.

"There is something wrong going on here…"

She pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is this Timmy?"

"Cindy? How did you get my number?"

"I stole it from Jimmy's phone when he wasn't looking."

"You _do_ realize this is across dimensions, right?"

"I don't have roaming charges."

Timmy laughed. "What's up? It's got to be pretty interesting if _you_ are calling me."

"Have you talked to Jimmy lately? I know he was doing something with you some months back. Have you talked to him about it?"

"Nope, not a word. Odd too cuz he was having a bit of an issue. I tried to contact him about a month ago and he never answered. What about Carl and Sheen? Have they heard from him?"

"It's not that we haven't seen or heard from him it's just that he's different than he was a couple months ago. There's something strange about him."

"More than usual?"

"Yes, more than usual. I have this feeling in the pit of my stomach that something is wrong."

"Well, I don't know anything else. I hope everything's alright."

"I'll say…"

"I mean are you thinking that he's not Jimmy at _all_?"

Cindy hadn't thought about it but now that it was brought to her attention, she had to admit that she wondered that herself. If he was doing secret experiments then Jimmy may not even be who she thought he was.

"Actually… yeah…"

"Oh?"

"Now that you mention it… I mean, he does experiments all the time so it's not implausible…"

"I might be able to help you then…"

He was quiet for a moment and Cindy waited for him.

"Do you have a bag with you?"

"I have my purse."

"Check it." Cindy did and found a strange remote inside. "This will help you figure out if Jimmy is the real Jimmy. If he isn't it'll glow red and vibrate."

"Wow! Thanks, Timmy!"

"No sweat. So… I didn't know you had my number. Is there anyway you could convince Neutron –when you find him- to open up a pathway between worlds so that I can see you again?"

Cindy smiled. "Don't you have a girlfriend yet?"

"I _do_ but she's on vacation overseas and I'm lonely."

"Goodbye, Timmy."

"Eh, worth a shot. Hope you find what you're looking for."

Cindy smiled and ended the call. She looked at the strange contraption and hoped it worked.

* * *

Jimmy sat huddled in the corner as he tried to block out the sounds of screaming and growling. He didn't know what they were doing to Sheen but it sounded none too fun. He could only imagine what Nick was doing, considering he found Sheen's uncontrollability exhilarating, and James seemed to just like to hear him scream. After weeks of the yelling, Jimmy just made it a habit of trying not to listen.

The days had run together, so he wasn't sure how long he'd been gone, but it seemed that James' plan of infiltrating his life was going pretty well. The only thing Jimmy wanted to know was how he was going to get away with not having a baby bump. Jimmy's pants had become too tight weeks ago and he had to unzip them to fit the growing… whatever that was inside of him. He had also never gotten over his morning sickness, seeming to vomit three times a day. He was weak but other than not feed him properly, they hadn't touched him. That being said, he was trying to figure out how James was going to pull that off.

"Ding, ding, ding! Dinner time!"

Jimmy looked up as Nick walked in with a tray of food. He walked over and put it down beside Jimmy.

"Eat up, Fatty."

"Why am I still here? Nick, what is the purpose of all of this?"

"That's for James to tell you, not me. I just get to do what I want to do and that's get Cindy back, lock you away and watch you fail, and beat the hell out of Sheen as much as I like."

"Why?"

"You ask too many questions, Jimmy." James said, coming into the room. "How's Lil Baby Jimbo in there?" he said with a mocking smile.

"I'm not sure since I haven't been checked." Jimmy growled. "Let me go."

"No, I have a plan for you. Nick, leave us alone for about thirty minutes, will ya? I'd like to talk to my maker."

Nick shrugged and left as James walked over to Jimmy and smiled.

"Yes, we have _lots_ to talk about."

* * *

**ah the plot thickens as people start to realize that maybe jimmy isn't jimmy. and i'm sure jimmy was happy that cindy hacked into his phone and took his contacts. She is smart enough to do it...**


	16. Chapter 16

**the ending is camaraderie not shipping. please don't get it twisted :) and sorry about that really somber moment coming up there...**

* * *

Cindy knocked on the door and waited nervously. Libby looked at her and put her hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Girl, calm down. _I'm_ the one that should be nervous, not you."

"This is a little different for me."

The door opened and Cindy smiled a little.

"Hey, Mr. Estevez…"

"Oh, Cindy, _hola_."

"_Hola_… Um, is Sheen around? We wanted to talk to him."

Mr. Estevez seemed a little distraught as he leaned tiredly on the door jamb.

"I'm sorry girls, but he's not here. I don't know where he's gone, actually."

Libby's eyes widened a little. "He didn't say where he was going?"

Mr. Estevez shrugged. "He never came home from school."

"And that doesn't bother you?"

"He's been odd since he came back from this last clinic. We get into a lot of fights now (more than usual) but I've gotten used to him walking out of the house at night and not coming home until a couple hours -or sometimes days- later. I am worried though; this is the longest he's never come back."

"When did you last see him?"

"About a couple weeks ago. We were having a halfway decent day that day, so I remember it well."

"I see…"

"If you do see him, tell him I'm not mad and that he can come home."

"Will do, Mr. Estevez." Libby said quickly as Cindy left her behind.

She ran to catch up to her.

"Why'd you leave me like that?"

"Something is _wrong_."

"You've been saying that for days now. What in the world are you talking about?"

"Jimmy is acting weird and now Sheen's missing?"

"Girl, that boy goes missing all the time."

"Not like this. Even _you_ have to admit that this is a pretty long stretch even for Sheen."

Libby sighed. "Yeah, I guess so… Well then what are you going to do about it? I mean, Jimmy seems normal to me, what makes you think he's different?"

Cindy made a face at her friend. "Because I know him like I know my own self. You were once like that with Sheen."

Libby looked away. "I still am."

Cindy was actually surprised. "Do you… do you still have feelings for him?"

Libby rubbed her arm for a second.

"Every time he comes back, I get a hitch in my heart for him. I mean, we dated since the last part of elementary school into the seventh grade. He was a part of my life at the most vulnerable time of it, so he's hard to forget. And we were off and on so much due to his medication and the institutes and clinics… He had wanted to be his carefree Ultralord-loving self again, not a zombie or sick or angry… There were a lot of trials that we went through before he finally told me he couldn't do it anymore."

"What do you mean? I thought you said that _you_ broke it off?"

Libby shook her head. "Sheen did. He begged me to. He said that it wasn't fair that I had to worry about someone like him. I told him that I worried because I knew he wasn't crazy, just like the rest of us knew, but he said it was a moot point to try. His father and the other adults all believed that he was and there was nothing any of us 'kids' were going to do to make them believe otherwise. He said his father was getting angry anyway because he felt like us kids were just fueling this illusion. He didn't want to hurt me anymore than he was, and we weren't even in high school yet! All that drama… So, he told me to tell everyone I broke it off to save face…

"But I believe you when you say you know Jimmy because I know Sheen. And you're right, this isn't like him, medicine induced or not."

Cindy never knew that her friend was harboring so much hurt and she pulled Libby to her, hugging her hard.

"I'm so sorry, Libs, I had no idea."

"It's okay, I just hope for the best."

"What about Carl?"

"Carl is dense at times but I think he knew even before he asked me out what he was getting into. He's sweet and understanding, which is what I like about him. He knows I haven't stopped loving Sheen."

"Are you sure? I mean, boys are pretty dense in themselves, not just in particular."

"We've talked about it before; not in depth, but I couldn't keep my emotions at bay all the time, especially when Sheen was going through the bad runs."

"Yeah… Well, come on, I want to try this thing out."

"What thing?"

"This gadget that Timmy sent me. He said it glows if the real Jimmy isn't here."

Libby lifted an eyebrow. "Okay, _now_ you've lost me."

Cindy sighed heavily and pulled out the remote that Timmy had wished to her.

"When I said I think that something is wrong, I mean that I don't think Jimmy is Jimmy."

"I would say that's impossible but it's Jimmy we're talking about."

"_Exactly_. I don't think the Jimmy we're seeing is the real one. There's too many holes… so, Timmy sent this thing and said that if it wasn't the real Jimmy, it would glow red and vibrate."

Libby made a face. "Are you sure that's a detector?"

"Libby." She said with a smirk.

"I'm just saying…"

They laughed as they headed to Jimmy's house.

* * *

As Judy put out food on the table, Jimmy was doing something on a device in his hand and Judy cleared her throat.

"Jimmy, what have I said about gadgets at the table?"

"Sorry, Mom, I'm just calibrating a few things…" he said, closing it up and putting it away.

She nodded and they began to eat. Jimmy seemed to be eating pretty normal, which was odd considering he was eating at lightning speed and usually had a heaping plate of whatever was cooked. She decided to ask him outright.

"Jimmy, I know it's not really my business, but… you still have your baby, right?"

Jimmy stopped eating for a second and then smiled. "Of course I do, Mom."

"Well, it's just that I know you're pretty far along but I don't see it on you."

"Oh, that's because I made this spray stuff that goes on my shirts and renders it invisible. I mean, it would be so embarrassing to go to school as a pregnant guy, right?"

Judy nodded. "I guess that's true."

"Don't worry, Mom, I would never get rid of it. After all, it's my mistake."

Judy made a face but the action was plausible… except it didn't seem that way. Something was off…

* * *

Cindy and Libby stared at the remote in their hands as it glowed bright red and was vibrating uncontrollably. They were under the window of Jimmy's house and they hadn't even got halfway across the yard before it started glowing. They look at each other and Cindy gulped.

"He's not Jimmy."

"Then where _is_ Jimmy?"

* * *

The throbbing pain in his temple was anything but kind and the dots in his eyesight were quite annoying, but unavoidable. He'd been laying like this for a day or two, not wanting to move because it hurt so much. Luckily, James had been kind and didn't touch his gravid stomach, but the thing inside was distraught, seeming frightened at the trauma its host had suffered. It was moving about inside of him but Jimmy didn't really care. He was hurting immensely and the slight concussion he had received was not helping him out. It was a Level 2, a hospital concussion; Jimmy knew that. He looked up so many symptoms and issues from encyclopedias and WebMD that he practically _was_ his own encyclopedia. As soon as he lost consciousness and felt the throbbing headache afterward, he knew he was in trouble.

But he dared not move. He could hear constant fighting and snarling and crazy laughter from the other room but he would _not_ get up. If James was waiting for him, he didn't want to anger him or give him anymore pleasure than what his sick mind was given. It was hard to breathe through the bloody nose and the gag in his mouth, his shoulders were aching from being turned to hold his wrists behind his back. There was a bad cut on his leg from where he tripped and scraped his leg but if he had to, he could move.

A crash of glass suddenly jolted his consciousness awake for a few seconds, since it had been starting to slip. A thud echoed in his prison and the sound of panting was prevalent. A grunt made Jimmy tense, sending pain everywhere.

"Jimmy?" he heard softly.

He didn't say anything as he heard someone running to him. He could make out Sheen as he stared down at him. He was worse shape than he was and if he could, he would have laughed.

"Jimmy, are you alright? Here, let me get this off…"

He moved the gag, making it ten times easier to breathe, then he felt the binds on his wrists loosen and he immediately pulled his arm over his side.

"Can you hear me?" Jimmy nodded just enough. "Nick is passed out. We have to get out of here now. Don't worry, I'll carry you. We don't have much time though. I know I threw him pretty hard but he's like a cockroach and keeps getting back up."

He felt Sheen pick him up bridal style and then buckle under his weight and his own weakness.

"Shit… I'll have to turn again… All this turning is going to give me an aneurysm…" he mumbled to himself.

Jimmy wanted to laugh at the fact that Sheen even knew what an aneurysm was but kept it to himself as he felt Sheen lift him again, this time with strong muscular arms that were covered in fur. It was safe, Jimmy knew, and he held onto Sheen as they ran out and his consciousness finally faded.

* * *

**so yay, they got out! who will they go to? will they be alright? who knows...**


	17. Chapter 17

**hospital thing will be explained later - you'll see what i mean**

* * *

"What are you going to do? I mean, if that's not Jimmy then where is he?" Libby asked Cindy at the table of the Candy Bar.

"I… I don't know… I mean, I didn't really think it was true but if that's not Jimmy then who _is_ he?"

"I guess that would be a better question, wouldn't it…"

"Here you go girls, two root beer floats. Can I get you anything else?" the balding owner asked.

"No thanks." He left and Cindy frowned at her drink. "Man, I wish one of our parents' weren't home so that we could get a _real_ beer. This is too stressful for just some dumb root beer float." she grumbled, although she sipped heavily from the drink in front of her.

"You can say that again. Two Jimmys, one fake Jimmy, a missing Sheen. It's all too much."

Cindy sighed and sipped on her float, still trying to figure out how she didn't catch on sooner. Now that she thought back on some conversations, she could tell they were not the same as they were before. He seemed distant and aloof, not wanting to be with any of them and oddly close to Nick all of a sudden.

Nick had seemed to suddenly change too. He was a little over the top in his presentation but he seemed to be pushing himself to do things rather than just be natural. That and he always had a bruise somewhere, as if he were getting beaten up. Not that Cindy really cared but she had to wonder if the two were connected…

"Anyway, maybe if we find the real Jimmy we'll find Sheen as well." she said to Libby, who was texting on her phone.

"I'm hoping that too. Carl said that he thinks Sheen and Jimmy's disappearance are connected."

"You told Carl?" Cindy whined, rolling her eyes. "Libby…"

"What? Carl isn't like he used to be in regards to secrets and stuff. After he told one of my secrets I made sure he would never do it again." she said with a smirk.

Cindy rolled her eyes but remembered the incident and she was right, he wouldn't say anything after that.

"Plus, he's Sheen and Jimmy's best friend, he should know that the reason his friend has been acting weird is because he's not himself and not because he didn't like Carl anymore. He may have gotten tougher, but Carl's still sensitive."

"So, what can we do now?"

"Maybe we can sneak into Jimmy's lab and see if he's got something. I mean, is it still accessible by DNA?"

"Yeah but it's inside the house now. I can't just go in there without permission and get in. I mean, he may have a backdoor or something but I didn't see one when I scoped out the place."

Libby made a face. "Sometimes I'm not sure if you're crazy or just really into what you do."

"Sometimes I'm not sure either."

They talked discursively for a bit and then headed back home.

* * *

On the way back home, they turned the corner to go to Cindy's house when they saw something on her lawn. Thinking it was a pile of leaves or the trash for the next day, the two didn't think too much of it until they got closer. Libby gasped and pointed.

"OMG! There's a naked guy on your lawn!"

Cindy made a face and squinted, sure enough seeing the bare back of someone on her lawn. By the looks of it, they were male and Cindy clenched her fists at her side.

"What the hell?! Hey, get off of my lawn!"

They didn't move and the two tromped over to the person, Cindy ready to strike. When they got close enough, Cindy put her foot on the person, shaking them, and was about to yell at them when a feral snarl came from the man's direction. Cindy quickly took her foot off of him as he turned to her, eyes seeming to glow with strict intensity. Libby gasped as she recognized who it was.

"Sheen?"

He seemed out of it and very confused and when Libby tried to approach him, he snarled again. She stopped and looked at Cindy.

"What is going on?"

Cindy watched him for a moment and for some reason got the feeling she got when she used to have Humphrey when he would be protective over his toys or food. She walked slowly to him and he set his eyes on her, a feral look in them. She held out her hand to him.

"Easy, Sheen… Whatcha got there? What are you trying to protect?"

"What are you *doing*?!" Libby hissed.

"I think he's protecting something. Like a dog protects his food or its young. Humphrey used to do this all the time."

"Girl, that's a boy, not a dog. He's obviously lost it."

A moan let out and they looked at each other as Sheen seemed to bow up, trying to look bigger and his glare became more deadly. Cindy could tell now that he _was _protecting something. She would have to talk him down to get him to trust her.

"Sheen, it's me, Cindy. Remember? I'm Jimmy's friend… girlfriend… You guys used to set girl eating plants in front of my house and Jimmy and I would always fight. I'm your friend too…"

Talking smoothly and walking slowly towards him, she was in reach of him. She held out her hand and he seemed to sniff at it. Even though the situation was odd in itself, having him *actually* sniff like a dog did cause her some concern. The growling she could understand, especially if he was in a foggy mental state, but the sniffing and seemingly dog-like behavior did have her wondering.

Seeming to deem her trustworthy, Sheen moved his legs, revealing another pair, one with a cut on it, and moved a little so that Cindy could see what he was protecting. She gasped and knelt beside him.

"Libby, it's Jimmy."

"Jimmy?" she said, confused as she went towards her friend. Upon seeing him, she frowned. "What is wrong with his stomach? It looks like he's… he's like five months _pregnant_."

The disdain in her voice made Sheen throw himself back over Jimmy, snarling impressively at Libby. Cindy jumped and glared at her friend.

"Liberty."

Libby blinked in surprise. "Cynthia."

"Seriously?"

"Well aren't you a bit curious?!"

"We're trying to gain Sheen's trust to look at Jimmy, not make him doubt us." Libby rolled her eyes as Cindy looked back at Sheen. "It's okay, Sheen. I just want to make sure Jimmy's okay-"

Jimmy moaned and opened his eyes a little, looking at Cindy.

"Cindy?" he mumbled.

Upon seeing that Jimmy recognized her, Sheen moved off of him and Cindy immediately bent down to her friend, touching his face.

"Oh my god, Jimmy, are you alright?"

"Concussion…" he said, lolling his head. "Sheen? Where's Sheen?"

"He's right-" Libby looked around and then back at them. "He's gone!"

"Not to be a jerk about anything but we need to get _you_ help." Cindy said to Jimmy.

"No, Sheen was shot in the arm…"

"Well he's long gone now. Libby, help me get him up."

"Hospital… I need to go to the hospital…" he murmured.

"Not right now you're not. What will they say if they see you like this? I don't know any details but if this is what I think it is, then they will try to hurt you."

She picked up the front half of Jimmy while Libby got the other as Jimmy lolled his head back and forth.

"No… concussion… I have to go…"

"Cindy, I think you should do as the man says."

"We can't. Not right now… I'll call his mom and see if she knows anything about this."

"If she was with the other Jimmy then what makes you think she'll believe us when we say we have Jimmy with us with a concussion and heavily pregnant?" Libby growled.

"We can't just give him to the hospital. Whoever did this, taking Jimmy, will know he's there and could do something worse. They could try and kill him or rip this baby from him… or whatever it is. I know it sounds stupid but we have to have a plan first or this will just be a liability. Besides, we need to find Sheen too. Jimmy said that he was shot."

"Oh now Sheen matters?" Libby snapped.

"He seemed fine enough to leave Jimmy to us so he isn't that high of a priority but I mean, he _was_ shot… Wonder where he went…"

"I hope he went home."

"And Mr. Estevez will take care of him? He didn't care the last time Sheen left. And you saw how Sheen was acting. Something's not right about him."

"There was never anything right about Sheen." Libby grunted as they carried Jimmy up the porch steps.

"That's not what I meant!" Cindy grunted back, hauling the overly heavy boy as carefully as she could. "Jeez, Neutron, lay off the Purple Flurp will ya!"

His only response was a moan.

"Whatever the case," Libby said, re-positioning her arms around Jimmy's legs. "I just hope he's safe."

"Me too."

* * *

Pain… Pain… All he felt was pain. It was radiating his arm and through his body. He just wanted the pain to go away. He knew Jimmy was safe now, somehow, but his foggy mind was not caring about anything at the time. All Sheen wanted was the pain to stop. He had turned human after getting shot in the arm but the stinging and aching pain still ran through him. It was getting harder and harder to stand and he was getting cold and hot from the fever and the brisk night. He thought he'd knocked Nick out completely but he was wrong. Wherever they had been was on the outskirts of Retroville; he remembered smelling salt so perhaps by the harbor?

It didn't matter now. He saved Jimmy and got him somewhere safe. He finally spotted the door and practically fell up the three small steps to the door. He leaned on the doorjamb holding his arm, his strength pretty much sapped and his mind beginning to get hazy. He was in between thoughts of his Lycan instincts and his human instincts, both telling him to run and both telling him to stay. He knew that he'd be alright, but would he?

He slowly and painfully reached up to the door knocker and knocked on the door. _Maybe if he just saw, he'd understand… I **want** him to understand…_ he thought as his eyes fluttered as he struggled to stay awake. The hallway light finally shown in the small window and the door opened.

"_Ai Dios mio…_"

"_Papa, por favor no me apartase…_" he said, shaking as the blood loss began to catch up with him.

Mr. Estevez looked over his son -naked, bruised, bloody, and weak. He opened the door a little more and held out his arms to Sheen to catch him.

"_Nunca haria eso. Venir dentro de mi hijo._"

Sheen fell into his father's arms as Mr. Estevez helped him to his room.

* * *

**i've kind of made mr. estevez (or franco, as i've named him) to be the villain of sheens life in regards to making him go to clinics and stuff to stop being weird but franco is only scared for his son and wants him to live a normal life. his way of going about it was wrong but he's not a bad guy. sheen still knows deep down, as seen here, that his father loves him but now the question is can he tell him he's a werewolf?**

**TRANSLATIONS: (provided by google translate, please don't hate if not exactly accurate :\\)**

**_ai dios mio_ \- oh my god**

**_papa por favor no me apartase_ \- dad please don't send me away**

**_nunca haria eso. venir dentro de mi hijo_ \- i would never do that. come inside my son**


	18. Chapter 18

**sorry for the hiatus. lots of speculation in this chapter so please don't kill me. and i gave mr. estevez a name because yeah... he looks like a franco. and btw, sheen wakes up pretty quick cuz he's a werewolf. it'll be detailed better later**

* * *

There were a lot of things wrong with Sheen, Franco Estevez knew this very well. His son had always been very hyper, obsessed over Ultra Lord, and was always talking out of his imagination. He had tried to cater to his son's overactive imagination but Franco soon realized that it didn't fizzle out, only fueled it, and so he stopped. He had talked to family about this issue and even went to a parent councilor just to make sure he was doing everything that he could do to make Sheen a better kid.

Everyone told him the same thing and that was that Sheen was hyperactive and most likely ADHD. Franco wanted to ignore it until Sheen came back one day and began to talk about this adventure that he had been on. He was acting as if it had been completely real, going into way too much detail, making insane suggestions of another planet, laboratories and rockets and aliens and he finally had enough. He decided to try and force Sheen to be a normal kid, calm and collected, not off in a fantasy land all the time.

It had been the biggest mistake in Franco's life. He didn't know what they did to Sheen in the institution the first time, but it changed his son drastically and not for the better. Whatever medication he had been on was not good for him and so Franco told him to stop. That was a mistake too, because it just started a snowball effect and so he was forced to send Sheen off time after time just to get something right. This last time was the best of the medications, but he was angry all the time, ready to pick a fight at the slightest lilt of a word… It was all Franco could do to keep up with his son.

This, though, was something else. This was different and confusing. Whatever it was though, he would listen without hesitation. He had lied to himself about what Sheen had talked about… he remembered being on Yolkus and almost being sacrificed to a giant mutant chicken. He believed he was the only one who _did_ remember since when he tried to bring it up in conversation, people looked at him like he was strange. He wanted to forget it, make it be a dream, but Sheen's talk of more aliens just drove him over the edge.

But this time… this time he would listen…

* * *

Franco was going to put Sheen in the bed but decided against it. He directed his son to the bathroom instead and almost dropped him.

"I'm sorry, Sheen. I'm taking you to the bathroom to wash you off. You're too dirty to see what's going on…"

Sheen nodded heavily that he understood and tried to get the strength to help his father get him to the shower. Franco turned the shower on and Sheen put his hand out to catch himself before he slipped in the tub. Franco eased Sheen into the tub, holding firmly only his outside arm for support.

"Don't get into too much detail, just wash off the dirt and wherever the wound it, clean it out as best as you can."

Sheen didn't say anything and just did what his father told him to do. He got far enough but he was still losing blood and almost lost consciousness while he was standing up. Franco grabbed him before he fell over and hauled him out of the shower. He grabbed a towel and covered him up, sitting him on the toilet seat.

"Show me where you're hurt."

"_Mi brazo…_" he said softly, lazily pointing to his arm.

Franco moved the towel and saw the bullet wound. Noticing that there wasn't an exit path, he made a face at the fact that the bullet didn't go through. *What in the world was he doing out there?* he thought when Sheen finally lost consciousness and went limp on his stomach. Franco sighed, brushing his hair through Sheen's wet hair.

"_Oh Dios mio_… what am I going to do with you?" he said lovingly.

He sighed but began to make preparations.

* * *

Sheen opened his eyes and looked around slowly. He saw Franco cleaning his hands and set an instrument down. Sheen swallowed a little, noticing his throat was dry, and looked over at his arm to find it wrapped in gauze and cleaned up.

"Oh, you're awake. I didn't expect you to be awake any time soon."

He turned back to Franco and his dad crossed his arms.

"We need to talk, Sheen."

Sheen turned away. "I don't want to."

"I know we have had very bad days through these years, so I understand why you don't trust me, but I am not like that anymore. What those places have done to you is… beyond repair."

Sheen scoffed. "You have no idea…"

"Then tell me."

"If I do, you'll send me away again." He said softly.

Franco walked over to the bed and made Sheen look at him.

"I give you my word right now that I won't ever send you anywhere else. I made a mistake and it as cost you dearly… Please, let me try."

Sheen worked his jaw for a second and then looked at his arm.

"Did you do this?"

"Of course I did."

"When did you learn to do this?"

"I took some classes while you were gone a couple of times… Sheen…"

"I _can't_. You'll send me away and that's that. Just… I'm fine. Thanks for helping me out, but I'm fine now."

Franco breathed in a little and began to walk out.

"If you want to tell me, _mijo_, I will be here to listen. I know that you think I will send you away again but I promise that I won't. I just want to understand and this is way out of line for even you. You got _shot_, Sheen… I'm just worried about you."

Sheen nodded as Franco left the room.

* * *

Cindy and Libby finally got Jimmy on the couch, where he lolled his head to the side and Libby leaned over.

"Man, he's heavy…"

Cindy was already dialing a number into her phone and waited for someone to pick up.

"Hyello."

"Hi, Mr. Neutron, is Mrs. Neutron in?"

"Of course she is; who is this?"

"This is Cindy."

"Oh, hello, Cindy. What did you need to talk to Judy about?"

"I needed to ask her about uh… uh…" Cindy made a gesture for help and Libby pointed at Jimmy. "Uh, rabbits!"

"Rabbits?"

"Yeah, I wanted to know if she's ever killed any and what they would be good in."

Libby made a face at her Cindy shot her middle finger up since she really didn't help.

"Alright, I'll get her."

Cindy could hear him calling for Judy as Jimmy lolled his head again.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Mrs. Neutron, I was wondering if you could come over for a second."

"Hugh said something about rabbits? I've never really-"

"_Please_, Mrs. Neutron, it's… it's pretty important. Dead rabbits and all…"

"Alright then, I'll be over there shortly."

"Thanks."

She hung up and Cindy sighed, going to Jimmy. He opened his eyes a little and she put her hand on his head.

"You're running a fever… Libby, can you get a cool rag?" She nodded and Cindy smiled at him. "I called your mom and she'll be on her way."

"Hospital… I have to get to the hospital…"

"We _can't_, Jimmy. You're… uh… you're pregnant. If we take you to the hospital they might do horrible things to you."

"I think he might just be mumbling that. He doesn't seem that coherent." Libby said, coming back into the living room.

Cindy put the cool rag on his head when Jimmy suddenly wrenched back and punched her square in the face. Cindy yelped in surprise and anger as Jimmy began to throw his arms around in every direction.

"No! Don't touch me! Don't hurt my child!" he yelled, punching air.

Cindy grabbed his arms and put them to his sides but he began to kick instead, trying to buck her off of him.

"No! I haven't done anything to you! Why am I here?! What do you want with me?!"

"Jimmy! Calm down! It's just me. Cindy! It's just Cindy! Open your eyes for a second!"

"No!"

Cindy didn't really know what to do to convince him and so she leaned down and kissed him. He stopped thrashing and went rigid for a second. She finished kissing him and Jimmy didn't do anything.

"Jimmy, can you hear me? It's me, Cindy. You have a concussion, I know, but we can't take you to the hospital. You're at my house and you're safe."

Jimmy opened his eyes a little and looked at Cindy for a second. She smiled at him and let go of his arms so she could stroke his cheek.

"See? It's just me, Nerdtron."

Seeming satisfied, his tired body finally gave way when there was a knock at the door. Libby went to get it and saw that it was Judy.

"I'm not sure what all this is about, but I'm-"

Cindy turned to Judy and she dropped her purse as she put her hands over her mouth.

"I know what this may seem like, Mrs. Neutron, but we have to-"

"I knew something was wrong…" Judy said softly. "I just couldn't put my finger on it… I… My son…" she said, walking over to him quickly.

Upon seeing his gravid stomach, she reached out and touched the dome, immediately receiving a kick. Jimmy's head was in a funny position since he passed out but it was her son, her James Isaac Neutron.

"Oh, my Jimmy… Where did you find him?"

"He was on my lawn outside with Sheen. I don't know where they were, but wherever it was, they treated them like crap."

"Plus, it looks like he was shackled to something, his ankle has metal burn marks as well as his wrists." Libby noted.

"Who would do such a thing? What has Jimmy done?"

"Nothing, ma'am… We don't really know. For right now, he has a concussion and we can't even take him to the doctor."

Judy thought for a second when Libby looked up.

"Hey, Cindy, what about Timmy?"

"Timmy? Timmy's not a doctor."

"No, but maybe he could do something."

"Even if he could, we'd never be able to get him into our dimension without going into Jimmy's lab. If the Fake Jimmy is still at the house, then I can't just sneak in there and activate a wormhole of sorts without being detected."

"Not that... I mean, he gave us that remote thing so… maybe he could help Jimmy with the concussion so we can figure out what's going on."

Cindy made a face and then realized she was bruised from Jimmy's punch and hissed. She got up and headed to the kitchen.

"I'll call him and see what I can do. I need some ice…"

She headed to the kitchen.

* * *

When she got to the kitchen, Cindy pulled out a baggy, putting ice in it and then dialed Timmy's number.

"Your voice gracing my phone twice is quite rare…" Timmy said when he answered the phone.

"Sorry… I… I have a dilemma."

"Are you safe?" he asked, seeming very concerned.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine it's just… It's Jimmy."

"Did what I sent you work?"

"Yeah, perfectly… _too_ perfectly. I had been right about my theory."

"I see. So Jimmy is somewhere else?"

"Oh, I found the real Jimmy. He's at my house now but someone hurt him and now he has a bad concussion. We can't take him to the hospital because… well… uh…"

"He's pregnant?"

"How did you know?"

"He had asked about it before. So what are you wanting me to do?"

"Is there a way to make his concussion go away or something? I mean, it's pretty bad and whoever the other Jimmy is doesn't need to know that the real Jimmy is here, so if I take him to the hospital, he will be poked and prodded and the imposter will know where to find him and kidnap him again. And this doesn't bother you?"

"First, my… computer programs reproduced via male, so it's not anything different. Second, I can ask Cosmo and Wanda but they may not be able to do anything. Hold on a second."

There was a silence for a bit and then he got back on the phone.

"They said they would need to see him."

"I can't open up a wormhole, Timmy. The imposter is at the house."

"Don't worry about it. Just open the front door in five minutes."

Cindy made a face. "What?"

The line was dead and she turned her phone off. There was a knock at the door and Cindy walked out, saying she would get it. She opened the door and gasped.

"Timmy!"

"Cindy… Wow, you look even better in person. What happened to your eye?"

"Jimmy went into a small hysteric attack and punched me in the face."

They stared at each other for a second, taking in the changes the years had brought to them. Timmy had already liked Cindy from childhood but seeing her as a practical adult was alluring. He had to keep his mind on Tootie… Cindy couldn't believe how much Timmy had grown. Sure she had seen his face in Jimmy's lab but seeing him now, in the flesh, was different. He was at least five inches taller than her, still wore that god awful hat (but backwards) and seemed to have started working on his physique. Plus, he must have gotten that overbite fixed because his teeth were perfection.

"May I come in?" he asked with a smirk.

"Oh, yeah, of course!" she said, shaking her head and opening he door wider.

Timmy walked in and Libby looked up. Upon seeing Timmy, she leaned over to look at Cindy. Cindy fanned herself with her hand to indicate Timmy's attraction and Libby rolled her eyes.

"Hi, I'm Timmy Turner, one of Jimmy's friends." He said to Judy.

"I think we've met before but nice to meet you again. Why are you here exactly?"

"You need my services. Cosmo, Wanda, do your thing."

* * *

**the showing of timmy turner. hopefully he can fix it and then we can go about our merry ways.**

**and for anyone who missed it, 'the rabbit died' is slang for being pregnant (dunno why) but that's why cindy kept saying dead rabbits**


	19. Chapter 19

**sorry for it being so long. i didn't mean for it to be... although that might not be a bad thing *shrug***

* * *

Nick slowed down on his skateboard and got off of it, flipping it up to catch it. He unbuckled his helmet and put it under his arm. He pulled out a small piece of paper and then typed in the code, the door moving to the side. He walked in and was surprised to find someone else there.

"James? What are you doing here?"

James turned, looking at Nick angrily.

"I could ask why you're _not_ here. Do you realize what happened?"

"Yeah… I was coming to tell you that anyway."

James made a face at Nick and then lifted an eyebrow.

"If that were the case, then why is it you have your skateboard and are changed into a new set of clothes? If this were a first priority to you, then you would have told me WHEN THEY ESCAPED!" he screamed.

Nick made a face. "Look-"

"Don't even talk to me right now. I want to bask in your stupidity for a moment so that I can talk to you on a level I think your empty head can understand."

Nick said nothing as James looked over the mess that had been made in his small prison he had made. Glass was broken, pipes were leaking, there were deep claw marks in the stone, holes in the walls, blood… So many things wrong with this scene.

"Please tell me that you shot Sheen?"

"I think I did. I heard him give a pretty angry growl after I fired at him so I'm assuming he didn't just stub his toe."

"And Jimmy?"

"He had Jimmy with him and was protective of him like a mother bear."

"Is that your excuse for not going after them?"

Nick shrugged. "It's all I've got."

James wanted to throttle him but at least the idiot was honest in his stupidity. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Well, since the plan has pretty much been ruined, we will have to take drastic measures now."

"I meant to ask you, I know getting revenge on Nerdtron and all is part of your goal, but what's with the pregnancy thing? What was that supposed to do?"

"It was something to cause an issue that could not be settled normally. Jimmy is a 'good lad' and he would never kill an innocent child… even if he were harboring it. I wanted his friends to abandon him and I wanted him to feel as if there was no hope. Unfortunately, people around here are pretty acceptable of Prego-tron…"

"So… what are you going to do now? I mean, your whole plan was to take over Jimmy's life so I could get Cindy back and everything would be like it should."

"The plan is still in motion…" James smiled as he looked at his watch and his smile got even bigger. "I think I'm going to pay a little visit on an old friend of mine…"

* * *

Jimmy opened his eyes a little and looked around for a second. He wasn't in the small prison but he wasn't at his house either. Where was he? Was he safe? He panicked slightly as he moved his hand to put on his stomach. Feeling the distended stomach still there, he sighed of relief and tried to understand what had happened.

"Ooh, ooh! Timmy! Fudge Head's awake!" he heard someone say above him.

Jimmy looked up and saw Cosmo staring at him with his usual goofy grin and Jimmy lifted an eyebrow.

"I must be dreaming…" he mumbled.

"Nope, real as can be, Neutron."

Hearing the familiar voice, Jimmy turned his head and saw Timmy standing in the doorway. He frowned.

"Why are you here?"

"Well, 'you're welcome'." Timmy said with a roll of his eyes.

"Seriously, _what_ are you doing here? I told you that you couldn't do that!"

"_I_ asked him here, Jimmy." Cindy said, coming from behind Timmy. "Jeez, after everything he had to bend around to get you back to normal…"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Da Rules can be pretty hard to navigate but we found a small loophole to fix your concussion." Wanda said, floating next to Jimmy's head.

Jimmy touched his head, remembering that he had had a concussion. He then looked at Cindy and looked at his pregnant stomach, suddenly becoming self conscious.

"I… I can explain…" he said, looking away.

"You don't have to." She said. "It's okay… Besides, after a few days I kind of got used to it."

"How can this be okay?!" he yelled, glaring at her. "Why are you so passive about everything? Do you even fight for what you want anymore?"

Timmy made a face and turned around.

"I'm going to see if Mrs. Neutron needs some help. This sounds like a personal issue."

"Same here. Come on, Cosmo." Wanda said, grabbing his shirt.

They all left as Cindy looked down at the ground, not saying anything. Jimmy really didn't mean for things to get awkward…

"How am I passive about everything, Jimmy?" She looked up. "Seriously?"

"You just don't seem to try and fight for anything. When I left, you just agreed to it. When I come back, you stopped being everything I remembered just so your dumb boyfriend wouldn't feel out-shadowed. You let that dumb boyfriend beat on you-"

"This was you, if you must know." She grumbled when she pointed to her eye.

"What?"

"You went into hysterics while you were under your concussion and punched me pretty good."

Jimmy made a face. "I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about before. Don't think I'm an idiot and didn't know."

"I was hoping your people skills were still as dull as ever."

"Being on the normal end of the spectrum for once helped me harness my people skills a little better. That's not the point. The point is that now, even in the midst of my evil counterpart taking over me, missing for weeks on end, and now being pregnant –heavily so-, you're still _okay_ with it."

"Well what the hell do you expect me to do, Neutron?! Huh? When you left, what was I going to say to try and stop you? Huh? Tell me honestly what would have stopped you from leaving." Jimmy said nothing. "Exactly. _Nothing_. You had set it in your mind that what you had done was your fault and you decided that you wanted to leave. No amount of begging was going to change that. When you came back, I was with Nick and I was fine with the way things were. Sure, a lot of stuff went over his head, but I felt a little at peace. I wasn't vying for the top spot all the time."

"Well shit, Cindy, I'm sorry I came and ruined your #1 spot…" he growled.

"I'm going to blame some of this on being emotional… that being said… this issue is odd. I won't say it's strange or completely illogical, it's just odd. Odd stuff happens to you, Jimmy. It's something that me and the others have come to terms with. You do odd things, you make odd things, you _are_ odd things… so when odd things happen to you, it's just more like something normal. This one is a little off the beaten trail but nothing out of the ordinary for _you_."

Jimmy sighed and began to try and sit up on the couch. Cindy walked over and helped him up and he leaned back on the couch as Cindy sat beside him.

"I'm sorry." He said, looking down at his cumbersome stomach. "I just… I guess odd stuff hasn't happened to me in such a long time. Since I haven't been able to do what inventions I wanted to do, I lost my creativity in the process and now… well…"

"You just went through something pretty traumatic. What, I don't know… Right now we kind of need to find Sheen."

Jimmy looked up quickly. "Sheen's not here?"

"No, he left as soon as he deemed it safe for you to be with us, I guess… He seemed different…"

Jimmy knew the issue but he didn't think he should tell Cindy about it.

"He probably went home… at least I hope he did."

"Jimmy." He looked up as Judy smiled in relief. "Thank goodness! We thought you wouldn't make it."

"Hey, Mom…" he said softly with a wave.

"It's odd to say but you have no idea how happy I am to see that baby bump."

Jimmy moved from leaning on it and looked away.

"Yeah…"

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about, Neutron." Timmy said. "Cosmo was pregnant with Poof. I mean, seahorses have the males that get pregnant."

"Those are Syngnathidaes, naturally able to procreate with that sort of sexual transfer. I am a human and _this_," he said pointing. "Is impossible."

"Not unless you wished for it."

"But I _didn't_ wish for it… James did."

"Who is James?" Judy asked.

Jimmy sighed. "In an experiment I did a long time ago, I cloned myself. There were six clones and one them was my moral opposite, Evil Jimmy, or as he calls himself, James. I thought that I defeated him a long time ago and he's come to seek revenge on me. He somehow got into my lab and redirected my wish to this. I'm not sure how but I know there is a small blip on my security feed where he must have teleported in or something. I'm not exactly sure why this was what he wanted to do but… here I am…"

"I hope that you haven't done any more experiments like that, have you?"

"No, I didn't want to risk it again."

"So what do we do?" Libby asked, coming out of the kitchen. "I mean, we don't know what Evil Jimmy's plan is. The last time you were in touch with him, from what you told us, he had tried to make another Earth and wipe us out entirely. I thought you said he was lost in the Dark Matter?"

"He was… or so I thought. He must have gotten out somehow…"

"So you don't know anything that he's planning?"

"I was left to starve half the time listening to Nick beat up on Sheen for his own pleasure. I hardly saw James and when I did, he was usually berating me or prodding Sheen. They always discussed things outside of my hearing."

"What did they want with Sheen?" Libby asked in concern.

"That's something for him to tell you."

Libby seemed to puff up for a second and she walked over to Jimmy. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him to her, looking him dead in the eyes.

"If anything _else_ happens to Sheen because of you I don't care if you are pregnant or what, I will kick your ass to High Tech City and beyond. Tell me what's going on!"

"I want to, I really do, but he made me promise not to tell you. Honest! He didn't want you to think about him or worry senselessly about him. He wants you to be with Carl and forget him."

Libby clenched her jaw and pulled away from Jimmy, her hand balled into a fist.

"I'm so sick and tired of people telling me when or how I care about Sheen's wellbeing. If I want to worry about that idiot until I'm old and gray, I should have that priority!" She tromped to the front door, grabbing her purse and coat. "I'm _going_ to find Sheen."

She opened the door and then slammed it shut as Cindy watched helplessly.

"Well then…" Judy said. "I guess that's all we can do at the moment. Jimmy, I made some cookies in here for everyone. I know it's not exactly the meal you were hoping for, but it's food?"

"Thanks. Cookies sound great…"

* * *

It had been a few days since Sheen had come home and he had avoided his father for the time being. He knew Franco was worried but Sheen didn't know if he could trust his father. The last time he said something out of the ordinary, he ended up in institutions and now with a curse like being a werewolf. Telling his father that was like driving the knife even deeper. He had paced the room more times than he could remember as he debated to himself if he should tell his father what was happening.

"Sheen?" Franco said with a small knock from the outside of his door.

Sheen stopped pacing as the door opened and Franco looked inside.

"Are you up for something to eat today? I know your appetite hasn't been very high since you got back… but I made some fajitas; the steak ones that you like."

Sheen thought about it for a moment and nodded, following Franco to the dinner table. As they sat, Sheen poked at his steak a little and then finally decided he would say it… come what may.

"I'm a werewolf." He blurted.

Franco stopped mid sour cream scoop and looked at his son in confusion.

"What?"

"I said that… that I'm a werewolf. That's what's been going on with me."

Franco closed his eyes and finished making his fajita, even biting into it before he said something.

"How is that possible?"

Sheen fidgeting at the chance to explain.

"When… when we were kids, Jimmy had this thing that turned you into movie monsters. It was just to make our costumes more believable but it actually _turned us_ into the monsters on the machine. I got turned into a werewolf… after Jimmy took off the effects, apparently there were still small traces of DNA left within anyone who had been changed and… and… uh…"

"Go on."

"One of the institutions that I went to… this last one… it wasn't an institute at all… It was an experimental lab. They found the traces of werewolf DNA inside of me from a deep scan that indicated it was a mystery. So… they activated it and once the dog is off the leash, so to speak… so… yeah… there you go…"

Franco mulled over the situation a little as he finished off his fajita. He began to make another one, making Sheen even more nervous because he wasn't saying anything.

"So this is Jimmy's fault as well? Because it seems that your adventure into space was also the result of his experiments."

"You can't blame Jimmy for any of this at all." Sheen said a little forcefully. "Me going into space was my fault. Jimmy told me not to touch his stuff… This one was something that not even Jimmy could have known would have happened. You didn't know it was an experimental lab place and we could have never predicted that they would find the DNA and then activate it. I don't blame Jimmy for anything."

Franco sighed, drinking some of his beer.

"I believe you, Sheen."

Sheen looked at his father in confusion. "Y-you do?"

"I made a mistake once and I won't do it again. I never told you that I remembered that crazy time in space with that weird green dinosaur chicken. Apparently all of the other parents forgot but I didn't… that's why I was so hard on you, son. I lost a lot of friends because I was trying to get them to remember that time but they thought I was weird… I didn't want that for you."

A knock at the door startled them and Franco got up to get it. Sheen finally dug into the steak of his fajita, feeling better about the situation when he smelled it. That perfume… He lifted his head up as Franco walked in with Libby behind him.

"Um… I believe you have a visitor."

"Libby-"

"Tell me what's going on. _Now_."

* * *

**ah libby is quite angry now. and she just went to see if he had gone back home and got lucky so it's not like she knew he was there. and what is that devilish james up to now? hmm?**


	20. Chapter 20

**sorry this is short but it's pretty impactful I think**

* * *

Sheen stared at her for a moment as she glared at him from the top step.

"Well? Are you going to say something? Let me in? _Anything_?"

Sheen just moved and motioned for her to come inside the house. Franco sat at the table but smiled warmly.

"I didn't get to ask you if you wanted to have some dinner with us, Libby?"

"I'm not hungry, thank you, Mr. Estevez. Is it okay if I take Sheen out for a moment?"

"I think that's up to Sheen more than me, _chica_."

Libby turned to Sheen with an expectant look and again, he didn't say anything, just walked out the front door and Libby followed afterward.

* * *

Once they were on the front lawn, Libby pushed Sheen in the shoulder. He growled slightly, since it was the one he had been shot in and although healed, it was still very sore.

"Tell me what's going on, Sheen."

"There's not much more I can say. You're pretty in the know-"

"Cut the crap. When we saw you you were acting really weird. Did Jimmy do something to you? Did he cause something bad to happen again?"

"Why does everyone blame Jimmy for the alien incident? It was my fault for doing exactly what he told me _not_ to do."

"Everyone knows that back then you were kind of…"

"Stupid, idiotic, hyperactive, underdeveloped, a moron… I have more synonyms to work with if you need anymore."

"I was going to just say different. Sure you were some of those things, but that's what made you you. Jimmy knew you better than anyone and should have known that if he said for you not to do something, you were _going_ to do it. It's like he set you up or something."

"Jimmy's not like that… He wouldn't just set me up for failure. I'm the one who caused all the issues. No one wants to blame me for what is my fault. I don't get this town!" he growled, running his hands through his hair. "I do something stupid and get myself into trouble, making my dad think I'm crazy, and everyone blames _Jimmy_! What did Jimmy do? The same thing he always does and makes experiments. _I'm_ the one that caused the issue. I caused myself heartache and for Jimmy to lose Cindy and everything that's happened. Can people at least give fault where it's due and not to others? Jimmy _left town_ because everyone blamed him, Libby."

Libby just sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I don't really care, Sheen. I just want to know what's going on right now with you. You've been acting really weird lately, more than usual, and I just saw that Jimmy is pregnant. He's a boy and he has a child growing inside of him."

"Well I didn't have anything to do with that." Sheen said with a face.

"Stop it! Stop… Please just trust me and tell me what's going on…"

Sheen sighed but he found that revealing his secret wasn't as hard as it was to reveal the secret to his father.

"Remember when Jimmy turned into those really life-like Halloween monsters some time back and I turned into a werewolf and then I turned you into a werewolf?"

"Yeah…"

"Well uh… apparently since that machine changed our DNA, there are still traces of it left inside of us, locked deep down within our DNA. One of the facilities… one of the places I went to noticed that gene and decided to try and see what it was. Well… it was this. I turn into a werewolf now. The pills aren't for my psychosis but for me to not turn into a werewolf unexpectedly."

Libby watched Sheen's eyes, looking for a joke in what he had just said, but found his eyes to be true. Libby laughed a little and ran her fingers through her weave.

"So… so you're telling me that you're a werewolf?"

"Yup."

"Then what did Nick and James want with you?"

"Something to torment." Libby made a face. "They riled me up and turned me into a werewolf and then they did stuff to me. I couldn't protect Jimmy and they knew it, so they made sure to make Jimmy suffer by not feeding him and made Jimmy suffer by making him watch me be… hurt…"

"You don't have any marks on you."

"Curse and blessing of the werewolf."

Libby nodded and Sheen sighed, putting his hands in his pocket.

"So there you have it."

"Bite me."

"What?"

Libby looked up at him and then grabbed his hands and pressed herself against Sheen.

"Bite me, Sheen. Turn me into a werewolf like you."

"What will Carl-"

"I don't _care_ about Carl. Carl knows that. He knows that I don't love him as much as I love you. Sheen, I've been in love with you since the 4th grade, do you really think I can just forget that? _You're_ the one who told me to find someone new and pushed me away. I would have worked it out…"

"With me being in a different state of depression and suicidal rampages and other crap that those meds made me? Could you _really_ have stayed with me?"

"I would have tried."

"Trying is completely different than getting it done, Liberty." He snarled, pulling away from her. "Do you know how many times I _tried_ to go off the meds alone, so that I could be normal for you? Do you know how many times I _tried_ to stop myself from hurting me? Do you know how long I _tried_ not to think of killing myself because all this shit wasn't worth it anymore? Huh?! HOW MANY TIMES DO YOU THINK I TRIED?!"

"But that wasn't you, it was the pills."

"Doesn't matter! It didn't help, did it? You _know_ it didn't and you were there through some dark times. How the hell do you really think you could have held your head above those dark waters as well as mine? It wasn't your burden to bear and that's why I made you leave. Why should you drown with me?"

Libby swallowed hard as Sheen ran his fingers through his hair again.

"Libby, look, I love you and I always will. I can't forget you… but you can't protect me and you shouldn't be with me. I'm a ticking time bomb, especially now more than ever. It's a little easier with just trying to maintain the werewolf than my fractured mind but I had to have _another creature's DNA_ activated within me in order to be fixed. That's pretty damn sad, don't you think?"

Libby didn't say anything as she turned her head away from him. He pulled her back to look at him and he saw tears in her eyes.

"We can't be together anymore. Go to Carl. You think he knows and doesn't care about us, but I know it does. He's a good faker and plays along well, but he wants to be with you. It's not fair to hang onto me." He put his hands on her face. "You have to let go."

Libby yanked her face from his hands.

"You say that so casually." She sneered and ran off.

Sheen watched her go until he couldn't see her, and then until he couldn't smell her. Once her scent was gone, he grabbed his chest where he heart was and squeezed, his own tears falling. He smelled Franco before he felt him.

"Are you sure you did the right thing?"

"What use will come out of me, Papa? I'm not normal on all accounts anymore. Jimmy can't fix me, I can't be tamed, and Carl… I couldn't just take Libby from him. Libby thought he didn't mind but as a werewolf, I smelled his ebbing jealousy, his throbbing resentment… his creeping anger. He loves Libby."

"What will you do now?"

"Help Jimmy." He looked at his father. "That's what I always did best. Being Jimmy's sidekick on our crazy adventures."

"You're a very good man, _mijo_, don't let this oddity make you believe otherwise."

Sheen tried to smile but he ended up in tears, leaning into his father.

"_Papi, mi corazón está rotó_!"

Franco pat his son on the back.

"I know, my son… It will get better, I promise."

* * *

**Papi, mi corazón está rotó** = dad my heart is broken (actually, it's daddy but we'll just slide that along)

**and thus the libbeen ship has sunk... or has it? you never know. and the side effects of pills will sometimes cause more issues than what they are trying to fix and that's what sheen was saying. it caused him to get depressed and have suicidal thoughts and all sorts of stuff. but we don't need any of that.**


	21. Chapter 21

**i list some government stuff down there but i don't know if NSA is a real acronym, is it?**

* * *

After a couple days of settling down on everyone's part, Sheen decided to go back and check on Jimmy. When he had left him, he knew he could trust Cindy and Libby, but he had been dealing with a broken heart for the time being and didn't want to be triggered. When he thought he could handle it, he went to Cindy's house and knocked on the door.

The door opened and Cindy leaned on the doorframe.

"You."

"Is Jimmy still here?"

"No, he went home. What happened with you? You just up and left him."

"I was dealing with my own troubles."

"Libby called me and told me what happened. The werewolf thing and making her leave… She's very upset."

"Well did it ever occur to you women that when men let the people they love go it hurts like hell too?" he snapped. "I've been trying to keep… I've been dealing with my own shit. If Jimmy's at his house, then I'll just go over there. Sorry to bother you."

"Jimmy did the same thing to me, Sheen." He turned to her. "Jimmy made me leave because he didn't want to hurt me. Nothing can compare to what you and Libby went through, but you know she did it because she loves you, right?"

"And I let her go because I love her. I couldn't take her down with me. No matter how much she says she could have taken it, I was already drowning and sometimes… sometimes it's not drowning in water, but quicksand. That's where I was… and if she had tried anymore, she would have gotten caught and never gotten out. I had to turn into a completely different species in order for my brain to get back to some sort of normal. What kind of boyfriend or friend would I have been to take her down that dark path with me for no reason whatsoever?"

Cindy nodded. "Love is blind, Sheen. We all know why you did it, but just like I still can't grasp why Jimmy left me, Libby won't be able to grasp why you left her. We know why, you've told us why, but love is blind… and she can't love Carl the way she loves you."

"I know that."

"She broke up with Carl."

Sheen was surprised at that and walked up closer to the house.

"What?"

"She called Carl last night and broke up with him."

"Why the hell did she do that?! I told her not to!"

"Carl was a good substitute, but she couldn't give Carl what he wanted."

"Damn it, it's just trickling down the line! Now Carl will give up llamas!" Sheen yelled, running his fingers through his hair.

Cindy had to laugh, prompting Sheen to look at her.

"What?"

"For some reason, it reminded me of the old you. The crazy you that could never resist an experiment. The silly you that had no cares in the world but for Ultra Lord."

"Yeah… I miss him too… I'll talk to Carl later. Bye, Cindy."

He left and headed towards Jimmy's house.

* * *

Jimmy tapped the end of the pencil to his chin as he rested his arm over his belly. He had to figure out what James wanted and what he was going to do about his pregnancy problem. He couldn't very well go back to school looking the way he did… although he really didn't even need to go back considering his IQ was off the charts, but he liked having people around him…

"Jimmy, I'm coming down." He heard his mother say.

He ignored it as he studied the video footage of when James had somehow snuck into his lab. The door opened and Judy walked in with a tray that held a sandwich on it and some milk.

"I thought you might want something to eat while you brainstorm."

"Thanks, Mom, just sit it right there." He said, pointing absently to the end of the table.

Judy did and then looked at the monitor.

"Have you found anything yet?"

"No… I wish I knew where he had come from and how he even got back here… It's all confusing…" He looked at his mother. "Did you schedule an appointment?"

"Yes, I did. He'll want to know why you look like you've been abused though."

"I'll tell him I fell down some stairs."

Judy frowned. "All that will do is make him wonder why you never came sooner. You'll have to think of something better. Anyway, it's next week though. You're far enough to see what you're having."

"Ah."

Jimmy went back to looking at the video as Judy watched him for a moment. She sighed and clasped her hands together to brace herself for the question she needed to ask.

"Jimmy… what will you do with the baby?"

Jimmy looked at his mother as she watched him hesitantly.

"What do you mean?"

"I know it's not normal and you're not really old enough to care for a child… Normally we wouldn't even be having this discussion because we both know you'd never get yourself in this situation but… we need to…"

"Are you asking if I want to keep it or give it up?"

"I guess, yes…"

Jimmy looked at his stomach and turned his head a little.

"I'm not sure what I want. Everything about this was unwanted but I guess that's how girl feel when they are left with this situation. I should have been more careful with my lab's security and I should have never been messing with unknown serums, to be honest… It's not the child's fault it's been created, like you said before… I don't know. I'll deliberate on it a little more."

Judy nodded. "If you need some advice, don't hesitate to come to me."

"I won't."

"Hey, Jimbo, Sheen's here to see you." They heard Hugh say over the speaker. "Should I tell him to meet you in your room?"

"Yeah, that's fine, Dad…" Jimmy turned to his mother. "What does Dad say about all of this?"

"Well, you know your father… he's quite oblivious to everything but he said that life is a responsibility and we are the ones that are given that responsibility as ourselves and adults."

Jimmy's eyebrows lifted. "Wow… that's quite insightful."

"I think he means that whatever your decision is, you're responsible for it."

She left and Jimmy got up slowly, balancing himself, and went to go back to his room.

* * *

Sheen looked around the room and was surprised that Goddard wasn't there. If Jimmy was in the lab, he could understand, but the dog was usually somewhere…

"Ow! Ow…" he heard from the closet.

Sheen turned as the doors opened and Jimmy walked out, holding his stomach and back.

"Man… that is _not_ made for pregnant people…"

"You alright?"

"Yeah… What brings you by? Everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to make sure that you were alright. I'm sorry I dumped you at Cindy's…"

"You were in a lot of pain and you didn't want Libby to see you. I get it… Did you tell your dad?"

"Yeah. He was okay with it, actually. He explained a little bit more why he did what he did and reacted the way he did when I came back from Zeenu."

"Was it good enough?"

Sheen sat down on the bed as Jimmy opted for the computer chair.

"It was understandable… apparently he actually remembers when all the parents got abducted by the Yolkians and taken to their planet. He said that he thought everyone else did too but he was ridiculed for his 'wild ideas'. He said when I came back talking about Zeenu, it kind of brought back memories of the Yolkians and the way he was treated and so he wanted to try and fix me, or something. He said he was sorry about it and believed me when I said I was a werewolf."

"I guess that's good."

"He even helped get the bullet out. I was unconscious but he bandaged me up and everything… We just got lost somehow."

"I'm glad you're reconciled." Jimmy said with a smile.

"Yeah…"

"I'm really sorry."

"Stop saying that. It's over and done with, siest la vye."

Jimmy lifted an eyebrow. "You mean _c'est la vie_?"

"Stupid French. Write the way it sounds!" he growled to the air.

Jimmy laughed a little and Sheen leaned back on his hands.

"So what now?"

"I'm trying to figure out the way James got into my lab and how he knew about my serum."

"This is going to sound really off topic but where's Goddard?"

Jimmy looked around and was surprised he hadn't seen the dog. In fact, with everything that had been happening, he hadn't seen Goddard in days.

"That's a good question… Goddard! Goddard, where are you, boy?" There was no answer and Jimmy frowned. "Goddard!"

"He's not here."

Jimmy turned around in the chair and opened up the laptop that was there. He turned it on and started to press a lot of buttons and then leaned back in the chair.

"That's odd…"

"What?"

"His tracker indicates that he's heading somewhere… but I didn't give him any orders to do anything for me."

"What if he was hacked?" Sheen said.

"That's preposterous. Goddard is protected by the best software in the world, the galaxy even. I hacked NASA, WHO, and the NSA to get the top and greatest security walls known."

"I could be withdrawing from mind numbing drugs and all that but, isn't James just as smart as you? I mean, he kind of _is_ you… so if you put those protections on Goddard-"

"Then technically James could tear them all down… Son of a bitch, they are all voice activated too!"

"So… what are you going to do?"

Jimmy sighed. "I don't know… Now that I know he has Goddard, I bet that's why Goddard had been acting a little strange earlier on. I need to find a way to regain control of Goddard without alerting James and find out what he is planning with all this baby nonsense and coming back."

"Hey, you want that sandwich, down in your lab? It smells really good." Sheen said, sniffing in the direction of the lab. Jimmy stared at him as he turned back. "What, I'm starving. I haven't eaten in three days."

"Why?"

"Nothing interesting."

"But you're a werewolf and you eat nonstop most of the time."

"Don't worry about it. We need to worry about Goddard and James right now."

"You can't avoid it forever."

"I can't but I'll try."

Jimmy made a face but gave him permission for the sandwich and then they started working on something to get back in control of Goddard.

* * *

**well now, it looks like goddard was an unwanted spy. how they gonna get him back? and what DOES james want?**

**now that sheen isn't hopped up on pills anymore, i would think that some of his add habits would came back into play. not by a lot but enough to show that he's getting back to normal in a sense**

**and what will carl do? libby wasn't supposed to break up with him!**


	22. Chapter 22

**sorry for the hold up. life and all that rot...**

**ps: i have nothing against athletes and those that strive for those goals. you'll see what i mean later. just in the context of the story, it's of disapproval**

* * *

Carl rang the doorbell and waited patiently. He didn't know what to do at all. He'd never been in this situation. In fact he didn't think he'd _ever_ have to deal with this but fate had a cruel way of handling things. He knocked on the door this time, still waiting. The door opened and Hugh turned from talking to someone.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Um, it's Carl… Carl Wheezer?"

"Oh! Carl! Big Carl, the Carl-ster, Carl-arooney, Carl-o! I didn't recognize you!"

"Yeah, it's been a while, hasn't it…"

"Hugh…" Judy walked around her husband and smiled. "Well hello, Carl."

"Hi, Mrs. Neutron…" he said, feeling his cheeks flush from remembering his pubescent crush on Jimmy's mother.

The crush had decided to rear its ugly head in his adolescent years now.

"What brings you here today?"

"I was wondering if I could talk to Jimmy? I'm having some… issues."

"Is it the rash again?" Judy said sympathetically.

"I know a _great_ dermatologist that can help you with that." Hugh said, giving him finger guns.

Judy just made him turn around and leave.

Carl tried to keep his embarrassment from giving him an asthma attack from not breathing as Judy turned her attention back to him.

"So it's not that? I'll tell Jimmy you're coming down."

"Thanks…"

* * *

Jimmy was pouring through the video cameras again when he clenched his fist and turned angrily to his friend. Sheen looked up as he pointed at him.

"Will you quit doing that?!"

"Doing what?"

"Bouncing the ball against the wall and then scampering after it. You're a wolf, not a dog."

"Well I need some sort of stimuli and since you refuse to play fetch with me, I will do it myself. Besides, I like that I have no idea where it's going to go."

"I can't concentrate with the ball bouncing everywhere and worrying about you knocking into experiments."

The sound of the 'elevator' caught the both of them off guard and Sheen immediately went in front of Jimmy. It opened up and Carl stepped out.

"Carl? What are you doing here?" Jimmy asked, moving Sheen out of his way.

"I… well… I came to talk with you but I can see you're busy."

"Don't mind me." Sheen said.

"I can't do it when _he's_ here." Carl snided.

Jimmy lifted an eyebrow. "Okay… Do you have a problem with Sheen?"

Carl frowned. "It's just that- holy cow! What's up with your stomach?"

Jimmy forgot that Carl hadn't been at the major 'reveal'.

"Um… well… uh…"

"Are you _pregnant_?"

"Well… yeah…" Jimmy said, looking away.

Carl blinked for a second but shrugged. "Have you found out what it is yet?"

Jimmy blinked this time. "Not yet… you're okay with this?"

"Remember Schmengo? At least the baby is in your stomach and not your butt."

"Oh yeah… um… Sheen?"

"I got it. I've been meaning to ask your mom for snacks anyway." Sheen said, leaving the lab.

The two watched him go and Jimmy absentmindedly rubbed his stomach.

"So um… You needed to talk?"

"It's about Libby..." Carl said, sitting in the chair. "Did um… did Sheen tell you anything?"

"Cindy told me that Libby broke up with you when she called to see how I was."

"What? No, she didn't break up with me, _I_ broke up with _her_."

Jimmy blinked. "You did?"

"Yeah… I had a feeling that when Sheen came back that she would try to be with him again… I really did like Libby and wanted to stay with her but… but I knew that she would only think of Sheen when she was with me. When Sheen wasn't there, she could actually have a relationship with me and yeah, it was rocky, but we were getting there. I know it's not Sheen's fault for coming back at the wrong times, but he always came back just when Libby was getting over the breakup and moving on. I love Libby but I can't continue to be a rebound forever… So I broke it off with her after she told me what she found out about Sheen. I just want to know if that was the right thing to do."

_So something **did** happen between Sheen and Libby. I'll have to hit him up later…_ "You're talking to the wrong person about relationships, Carl. I let Cindy get away from me and she ended up with Nick."

"She always liked Nick."

"But she never dumbed herself down to get his attention though. When I came back and saw what she had been doing I couldn't believe it. Cynthia Vortex, my witty and brainy ex-girlfriend had reduced herself to an athlete to keep her boyfriend from feeling dumb."

"She is a great cheerleader and wins first place for the track team."

"I'm not saying sports are bad, I just meant that when I was with her, they were secondary to her mind. She was so smart and beautiful, always challenging me with her amazing brain and then I find her just… living…"

"You act like she isn't smart anymore. She's always been smart and gotten straight A's. It's just that since she didn't have a brainiac boyfriend, she didn't have to continually show how smart she was. Maybe she was happy with that. Did you ever think to ask?"

"I didn't make her break up with Nick." Jimmy growled. "Nick started hitting her and Cindy broke up with him."

"He got violent because _you_ showed up." Carl looked away for a moment. "Jimmy, did you ever think that maybe a lot of things happen because you're around? Not even part of anything, but just… being around?"

Jimmy frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Well… I mean… if you weren't around, Sheen would have never been tempted to sneak into your lab and go to Zeenu. If we hadn't met you, none of the weird stuff that happened to us would have happened. Your inventions sometimes caused a lot of problems… Nick wouldn't have gotten jealous and drank and then hurt Cindy. You wouldn't be pregnant… I don't know what happened with that, but I'm sure something you did before made this happen."

"Are you saying that me being here is a nuisance?"

"I'm just pointing out my observation. A lot of weird things happen when you're around, there's no denying that."

"Nothing weird happened when I was in High Tech City! So what the hell does Retroville have to do with me and what happens to everyone?! I'm just a genius trying to _be_ a genius and I have friends who get into my business and screw things up! Sure, I screwed myself over a couple of times but that doesn't mean I cause heartache for everyone! Maybe it's this town!" Jimmy grabbed Carl by the arm and made him get up from his seat. "Get out."

"Jimmy-"

"You seemed to have made it quite clear that I fuck up everyone's lives here. When the baby is born (or whatever) I'm moving back to High Tech City. _Apparently_ me being there was better for everyone including my girlfriend and the people I thought were my friends."

Carl sighed but left the lab as Jimmy turned away from him in the seat. When Carl was gone he began to sob. He knew it was half hormones and half knowing that maybe Carl was right: maybe he was the cause of everyone's problems.

* * *

"Wait, so you didn't break up with Carl?" Cindy asked at the Candy Shop as she drank a milkshake.

"No, he broke it off with me. I told him all that happened and he said that maybe it would be best if we broke it off indefinitely."

"Wow… I would have never guessed. So are you going to try and get back with Sheen?"

"I'm not sure. Now that I know what's going on, I'm not sure if I can handle him. He was hard enough on a regular basis but now that he's a werewolf… It's too hard to tell. What about you and Jimmy?"

"Same here. He's so different than before. I know the guilt of Sheen's disappearance to Zeenu really messed him up but… I'm really worried about him. People seem to have gotten really bold in regards to him."

"How do you mean?"

"Like… okay, you know how his experiments usually ended up as disasters?"

"Yeah, girl, how can I forget?" Libby said with a roll of her eyes.

"Well, a lot of those flubs were because of odd circumstances that sometimes weren't in his control. Sheen's werewolf gene, for instance. Who would have thought that that weird Halloween thing had caused an actual dormant werewolf gene to be created? And we both know that the Zeenu thing was all Sheen's fault."

"Oh I know, girl. I know that all too well."

"But what happened with Sheen later was none of Jimmy's fault. That was Sheen's dad and the facilities he went to."

"I get that but what does that have to do with people being bold?"

"People are starting to look at all that and see Jimmy as the root cause and blaming him, but aren't really seeing the facts. Jimmy was there and he may have started it, but it was other stuff that made it happen and then he had to fix it. No one realizes that 75% of the time, Jimmy is not to blame."

Libby thought for a second and nodded.

"Yeah, I guess you're right in a lot of things."

"Plus, a lot of his creations were voluntarily tested on by us. We all _agreed_ to test his stuff out, so whatever happened was kind of on us too."

"True… although this has me wondering: if the werewolf gene was within Sheen, does that mean it's in me? And what about you? Didn't you get turned into a vampire? And didn't Jimmy become an octopus or something?"

"I don't think second hand turning has the same affect… Either way, I'm sure all this negative stuff isn't good on Jimmy… or the baby."

"By the way, are you okay with that? I mean…"

"It could be worse."

* * *

Carl had felt bad about what he said to Jimmy and decided to go to the park. He had stayed there for a few hours when he got a call from his mother. She asked him what he wanted for dinner and he told her something comforting. He wasn't feeling up to eating, but his mother's cooking was something to die for.

Literally.

It was smothered in grease and lard and everything that was unhealthy about food. But damn was it good.

As he headed back home and felt like someone was following him. He looked around a little but didn't change anything. He didn't want to alert the person (if he was truly being stalked) that he was on to them.

"I can smell the fear on you, Carl. You should learn not to be so obvious." A voice said behind him.

Carl screamed as he slammed against the wall of a building. Sheen came at him with a growl, pinning Carl against the building.

"Please don't eat me!"

"Can't exactly say what I'll do. My instincts are a bitch to control…"

"Wh-wh-what do you want?"

"You said some pretty hurtful things to Jimmy today."

"What do you know of them? You weren't there."

Sheen turned his head. "I'm a werewolf, Carl. I could hear your conversation from the elevator shaft in perfect clarity."

Carl frowned and looked Sheen in the eyes.

"So what?! Between the two of you I get the short end of the stick at all times! You keep taking Libby away from me and Jimmy overshadows me, making me seem small and weak! So what if I hurt Jimmy's feelings?! No one cares about _mine_!"

Sheen backed up for a second, putting his hands in his pockets to look over Carl.

"What's wrong with you?"

"There's nothing wrong with me."

Sheen sniffed and lunged at Carl again, making him scream. He started sniffing all over his body and finally found what he was looking for. He ripped off the small patch and snarled at it as Carl looked at him in confusion.

"Sheen? What the heck am I doing here?"

"Who gave this to you?"

Carl looked at the Band-aid.

"Nick did. I cut myself in Home Ec. Why?"

Sheen pointed. "Nanotechnology. Can you not see it?"

Carl squinted and could just barely see a small motherboard.

"Wow…"

"I have to get this to Jimmy… and do you remember the last 24 hours?"

Carl thought for a minute. "I remember some things…"

"Do you remember visiting Jimmy?"

"Jimmy? No I haven't seen Jimmy in a few days."

"So you don't remember saying what you said to him?"

Carl frowned. "What did I say?"

Sheen grabbed Carl to go back to Jimmy's house.

* * *

Nick waited on the corner, throwing a yo-yo. These covert missions were starting to get cumbersome.

"So?"

"Seems to have worked." He said to the person on the other side of the corner. "So what now?"

"Well, we have his precious Goddard, who is giving me everything that I need in regards to labs, schematics, and everything else. With that patch, Jimmy will be distraught enough to leave everything pretty open and not try to hack back into his metal dog. Once I have everything, I will be able to try again once more. And this time, I won't be defeated. Little pregnant Jimmy wouldn't possibly put his child in harm's way."

"All I care about is Cindy… who I haven't gotten back yet."

"Here." He said, flicking something to Nick.

"What's this?"

"I call it a Love Tap. You put that in a Purple Flurp and get her to kiss you, she'll be all over you. She won't think twice about Nerdtron."

Nick smirked. "Now _this_ is the shit I'm talking about…"

* * *

**sheen is extremely protective of jimmy, as we can see. it's a dog thing, not a yaoi thing. and poor carl, he gets used so badly...**

**and we'll be revealing james' intentions soon. not much more to go. hopefully jimmy's hormones will calm down enough to realize carl didn't mean it and get back to work!**

**and if you think about it, what cindy says is true. jimmy would start a lot of stuff but other factors made it where the inventions went haywire most of the time. every once in a while it was his fault but the majority of the time it was timing, interruptions, friends, family, etc.**


End file.
